


Unexpected

by sketchyelvenass



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Biting, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyelvenass/pseuds/sketchyelvenass
Summary: One night while patrolling Geoffrey has a run in with a disturbing vampire. After it escapes Geoffrey asks Jonathan his  help in finding it. What they end up finding is a lot more complicated than a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

Geoffrey McCullum roamed the night streets of London by himself on patrol. The epidemic may have been long over, but the danger that presented itself to the great city under the cover of darkness was omnipresent. The hunter pulled his coat collar up to cover his neck as a howl of cold autumn wind raced down the narrow street. But it wasn’t just the wind howling. Also immediately after Geoffrey felt the hairs on his nape stand up as he heard the undeniable shriek of a man who had pissed himself of fright. Hurriedly he rushed towards the cry, arming himself with the revolver from his coat and, just in case of being disarmed, he undid the clasp on the sheath that was fastened to his belt. When he reached the origin point of the scream he was not surprised to find nothing except a bloody mess. The victim was a boy, probably nineteen, and had indeed relieved himself in fright before his end. Geoffrey scowled. Monsters the leeches may be, but it was still rare to find a child as the victim to their hunger. _A right fucker this one is._ He thought, pausing a second to fully inspect his surroundings. Before his death the boy had pulled a knife he saw as it laid bloody beside the body. A smirk graced his face as he saw the trail of blood guiding the way from the scene. He looked at the body once more “At least you won’t die in vain” he said to the corpse then began following the trail, his gun at the ready.

 

Geoffrey had to give one thing to the leech as he followed the steady red droplets. _The bastard is persistent._  Not long into the search he had notice the blood had to be the assailant’s. No man could lose this much blood and be alive, nor would a leech waist this much as most would sooner lap it from the ground then let it be. After another few minutes of following the trail it came to end at a small opening in the brickwork underneath the pier at the east most end of the docks. The hunter listened for anything, but hear no cry, whimper, or screech. Nothing. He took a deep, silent breath and let it go slowly to steady himself. He was not afraid, but any man that faced a leech without reserving his hatred first was a fool. It was a far better tool to be released at the end of battle. He inched his way towards the opening, his back to the wall, making sure to keep his breathing steady, so as not to raise his heart rate and alert the creature. At the entrance of the crevice Geoffrey paused, tightening his grip on his gun, before slowly rounding his head to look about the corner. Darkness and silence. Confused, but still wary he moved from the wall to stare into the blackness. _There shouldn’t be any pipes leading to the sewers this way?_ Geoffrey thought to himself running his free hand through his dark hair. Priwen has mapped out the sewers in an attempt to lessen patrol casualties ages ago, a slightly successful venture. At least it made him sure that this monster hasn’t escaped into that maze of tunnels.

 

A few moments passed and the hunter smiled. Some six meters away the dim light of a lantern lit the left side wall at the end of the tunnel through a secondary entrance. Instantly he positioned himself against the right side wall and began carefully side stepping towards the light. This perplexed his slightly. Why would a leech light a lantern as he hid, even in such a place as this? Geoffrey had almost doubled the guard since the epidemic, especially after learning its source. It was full of young rookies who had witness their families succumb to the skal disease passed through the influenza. Most leeches knew better how to hide in these times. However odd as it was Geoffrey wouldn’t look the opportunity horse in the mouth.

 

Standing just outside the rays of light the Hunter once more prepared himself. With a slow inhale of breath and a tightened grip he pointed the gun out from him and rounded the corner. He took a defensive stance as eyes took a second to adjust from the dark, but no attack came to him. When he could see clearly he wasn’t sure what to make of what he saw. It was a small box of a room with solid brick walls and an empty concrete floor save the small lantern at its center, as well as a solid ceiling. From where he stood he could survey the whole space and saw nothing. The hairs on the back of Geoffrey’s neck stood up with the eerie event, but still he knew it had to be here, he had seen nothing leave the one entrance layer since he’d arrived. He quickly holstered his gun as he moved to the middle of the room and unsheathed his blade, favoring its reach and accuracy if it came to a fight in these close quarters.

 

The smallest sound of a scuffle behind him had Geoffrey turn on his heel holding his sword defensively in front of himself. At the sight of the creature he froze, it in turn frozen as well. The hunter had seen many monsters, horrors, and abominations in his time, but under what category this befell… he was at a loss. Before him was no man or beast, but a boy. A boy nary over the age of eighteen with freckles adorning his gaunt cheeks, pale blonde hair and brown eyes. He was short for his assumed age, maybe 154 centimeters(5”1’), and incredibly thin. Geoffrey shook his head to free himself of shock as he saw the boys red stained lips and clothes, as well as a small gash to the child’s forearm, the source of the blood trail that lead here. When the hunter to a step forward the boy’s eyes widened with fear and, as expected, ran. The hunter followed suit catching up with the boy only due to their height difference. The kid certainly had the enhanced speed of a leech, but his body limited his abilities. Geoffrey reach out his arm and seized the boy by his tiny wrist. The vampire squirmed “Let go of me!” He cried.

 

“I’m sorry lad...” Geoffrey said with only the slightest hint of some sincerity. “I can’t leave a murderous leech runnin’ around my city.” He pulled the boy toward him and readied his blade for what had to be done. “Please, no!” He pleaded. “The git attacked me first! I just… just defended meself!” Geoffrey tried to block them out, but it brought back repressed memories of his brother and how he pleaded Geoffrey for his life when his time came. It made him hesitate, the blade at the boy’s throat. The leech took the opportunity. With all his might he elbowed the hunter in the gut knocking the wind out of the man. Geoffrey doubled over gasping for air as the boy ran off and out of sight from the tunnel entrance.

 

“ _Fuck!”_ The hunter cursed, perhaps just a bit louder than he meant to. _This is why you kill it before it can open its bloody mouth!_ He scolded himself. Once he had gotten his breath he rushed to the entrance, but found exactly what he’d knew he’d find. Not a damned trace. He let out a growl of a shout as he kicked the sand furious at his own weakness. He looked to the sky realizing it was an hour or two before sunup. Frustrated with no leads he decided to call it a night and made the trek back to The Guard of Priwen’s operation base in Whitechapel.

 

——————————————————

 

He reached the makeshift barracks just as the sun’s rays started to filter through the atmosphere turning the sky a pinkish orange. A warm colour despite the nose nipping cold. The place used to be an estate. The home of some noble rich off the coattails of his family name, but he fell to the skal influenza just like any other man. After clearing the place out of several skals the militia  seized the deed and London didn’t seems to care who owned it now. Geoffrey stopped at the gates as the guards opened them for him with a salute.

 

Just beyond the iron gate was a sizable courtyard that had once had a working fountain in the center encircled by a blooming flower bed, but now water no longer flowed from its top, it only pooled in the well below and the flowers were long dead leaving nothing but soil. Lining the walls of the stone fence the enclosed the property were long stakes their pointed heads facing the sky to deter any unexpected visitors from jumping the stone. Geoffrey crosses the yard and entered into the grand foyer of the building. To the left of him opened up a large dining area which had been converted to a living space with beds lining the walls. To his right was a ballroom turned mess hall due to its proximity to the kitchen. And in front of him a small ways down the hall was a spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

 

He peeked his head into the living quarters and spotted an unfamiliar face. He caught the rooky’s attention and becomes for him. The man walked up to him with both admiration and fear in his eyes. It did a little to lighten Geoffrey’s mood as such reactions amused him. “What’s your name?” The rookie jumped a bit when Geoffrey spoke. “William. William Graphenger, Sir.” He said with a salute.

 

“You know where my quarters are?” He ask the man. William seemed to forget his fears at the question, his face twisted into a confused expression at the silly question. “Of course I do, Sir. Up the stairs and it’s the third door down on the left.” Geoffrey smiled. “Good. In five minutes bring me a pitcher of water and two glasses.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” He gave a parting salute as Geoffrey turned and headed up the staircase. At the top was a long corridor each side having several doors. It was always very quiet on this floor, he could hear his boots with each step on the hardwood. It contained mostly the housing for the higher up members of the guard as well as a small armory and a library. His room was indeed the third one on the left, but it was not his destination. Two more doors and to the right from his room was another private living quarter of the man he needed to see. He knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” He said through the door. Geoffrey turned the bronze knob not knowing weather to smile or frown at the sound of his unlikely friend’s voice. Picking the latter he kept a serious poker face due to the conversation he would soon be having.  “Reid. I need a word.” He said to the doctor. Reid had been sitting in his armchair, his strong nose buried in a book, but looked up quickly with his pale blue eyes after hearing the urgency in the other’s voice. The doctor frowned “What is the matter?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan stood from his chair as his eyes gave Geoffrey a once over. It was his job after all, strange as it was for a vampire doctor to be employed by his hunters. He knew it was due to their leader being more compassionate and kinder then he let on.

 

It was just under a year ago Jonathan walked the dark streets, more than a little forlorn, carrying a box of things. When he heard the unmistakable shouts of the Guard of Priwen he instinctively looked for higher ground, finding a ledge not that far off he shadow jumped to watched the scene play out at his feet. Below he was surprised to see the gang leader of Priwen, Geoffrey McCullum, flanked by two cadets engaged in combat with two feral skals. The one skal faster than the eye could blink flashed to take hold of the soldier to the right of Geoffrey. The leech bared its fangs before sinking them into the neck of the cadet ripping open the carotid artery causing a shower of blood. Even from his distant perch Jonathan’s vision surged bright red at its sight. Its scent that wafted on the air caused him to unconsciously lick his lips.

 

There was no saving the man, as he was dead before he hit the ground. Geoffrey retaliated at the time the skal blinked to the soldier’s side with an enraged shout landing a bolt from his crossbow directly into its heart, just not fast enough to save his underlings life. The blinker dropped to the ground with a hair raising scream before falling silent in death. The remaining skal was only a scrapper, but still it was fast enough to avoid Geoffrey’s second bolt that shortly followed the first. “Don’t just stand there, Gillman! Are you going to let Rivetts die in vain?” Geoffrey shouted at the remaining cadet that was paralyzed staring at his friend’s body. It shook the man enough to raise his sword. His blade met with claws as the other hunter reloaded his crossbow. Gillman managed to block one more blow before he could no longer keep up with the creature’s speed. The leech swiped at the the guardsman's chest making contact cutting through his coat and causing four deep gashes that quickly stained his clothing crimson. Gillman would have expired with a final blow from the monster, but instead it fell to the ground quiet when two bolts lodged themselves into its skull. Gillman huffed, wincing in pain as he held his chest in a failed attempt to stop the bleeding. He looked to Geoffrey before slowly walking to the nearest wall to prop himself against it. “Fucking hell…” He exclaimed.

 

Jonathan found it hard to look away. There was nothing good to come from trying to help the guard, but Gillman’s wounds… if they weren’t treated immediately the chance of infection was great and once infection set in, death shortly followed suit. Jonathan thought for a moment of a scenario where he could offer help without meeting the business end of Geoffrey’s crossbow. When he could think of none he and decided to leave, but didn’t get farther than a step before he saw something that compelled him to help.

 

As Geoffrey strode over to Gillman to help the man walk a third skal appeared running towards them, attracted to the area by the thick smell of blood in the air. Again Geoffrey reacted first quickly grabbing his crossbow from his back with one hand. Unfortunately he sacrificed accuracy for expedience having the first shot miss hitting a wall far behind the skal and the second puncturing a lung rather than the creature’s heart. The skal let out a blood curdling scream of rage, but the wound gave it pause only for a moment, but it was enough. “Fuck. Sorry Gillman.” With no time he roughly shoved the man to the wall, causing him to grunt in pain on impact, but it allowed Geoffrey to step in front of him protectively while he pulled his sword from its sheath. He was ready when the enraged skal charged, parrying it’s claws with his blade. He stood firm against the strength of the leech refusing to let it get to Gillman. The beast stepped back to stare hungrily at him, Geoffrey took the opportunity to strike, but it was a miscalculation. The leech was smarter than it looked, expecting the swing it blinked behind the hunter swiping its claws against his back knocking him to the ground. Geoffrey expected what happened next, but wasn’t prepared for it. On his back and unable to defend himself the skal grabbed his head with one hand and his shoulder with the other shoving them an uncomfortable distance apart to expose his skin from his coat. He gasped in pain when the leech bit into his neck, writhing in disgust and hatred as he felt its tongue molest the wound.

 

Jonathan moved fast once the skal attacked Geoffrey. He shadow stepped a few meters away from Gillman startling the cadet. He locked eyes with him while he placed his box of things on the ground, then held out his hand. “I mean you no harm.”’ He persuaded the guard. “ _You mean me no harm.”_ Gillman repeated his eyes glazing over as his body relaxed. Jonathan  then rushed to the hunter’s rescue. Pulling the skal off him with ease and wiith his fangs he penetrated the leeches’ skin drinking its blood till the last, it wasn’t the best for taste, but it was better than rats and he felt like he was going to need the energy for the night, seeing as Geoffrey was still conscious. Reid liked the man despite his lost ideals, and felt he did help London in his own way. Making major contributions to the eradication of what was left of the feral skals was something he was grateful for. He couldn’t leave him injured as he was, regardless of his own experience with Priwen. It was as much a beacon of  hope to the people of this city as Pembroke. If its leader were to die the order would be considerably weakened in this inopportune time and the light that the people look for in the dark would go out. And Jonathan was certain he could not live with the guilt of the people’s despair, added to his already heavy heart, if he were the cause because of his turned eye due to a personal bias.

 

Resolute the doctor threw the skal’s body aside, hurriedly moving his hands to help Geoffrey sit up. The hunter glared at him with his deep blue eyes. “Bloody leech, Reid. Don’t touch me. I’ve had fucking enough of your kind for one night.” He growled with a wince, but offered no physical resistance. Ignoring the heated look on McCullum’s face Jonathan removed his coat to more clearly see the damage. However at the sight of Geoffrey’s blood he froze, though he had just fed the vampire’s throat felt beyond dry as it longingly stared at the mana like red liquid that wept from the cuts, the smell dulling everything around him as if it sang a siren's song and he was a lost sailor. Geoffrey broke him from his bewitchment by clumsily pushing him in an attempt to move away. “Geoffrey wait! Don’t move! You’ve lost too much blood. You need to stay still until I can suture the bite mark, it won’t heal itself otherwise.”

 

Surprisingly the hunter heeded him, but gave him a fierce look despite feeling the debilitating effects of blood loss. “Then get on with it, or leave for all I care. Just stop staring at me with _that_ look.” He turned his head away from the other’s unintentional predatory gaze grunting against the pain of the wound. The doctor took his hands and cupped Geoffrey’s face to move it back facing forward, noting the warmth it gave to his cold hands. “You are right. I’m sorry, but I need you to look straight ahead so I can suture the wound properly. Now please, don’t move.” He said as he got up to get the items he needed from his box. He returned in front of Geoffrey with a small bottle of antiseptic, a clean handkerchief, a needle and medical thread. He first directed his attention to bite marks. He wet the cloth with the antiseptic and cleaned the wound before sewing it closed as neatly as he could all the while resisting his desire to reopen it and drink deeply from the red nectar he was trying to preserve. Satisfied with his work Reid moved to the lacerations on the other’s back most of which he just needed to be disinfected, only the one larger gash that ran down the middle of his back required a few stitches. Finished he help Geoffrey to the wall next to the still entranced Gillman.

 

Jonathan decided it was in his best interest to leave Gillman under his influence as he tended to the man’s injuries. Jonathan was very careful with his movements as he dressed Gillman knowing Geoffrey was watching him for any sort of threat. The last thing he needed was the hunter getting upset and making sudden movements that would tear all his hard work to shreds. When he finished, Reid took a seat next to his box across from McCullum, he was going to at least see them safely back to the proximity the Priwen base, but for now they had some time and they needed the rest before heading out.

 

Geoffrey’s head was swimming in a sea of blurry vision and nausea. Although Reid had tended to him gingerly the bite on his neck stung like a bastard. He found himself unexpectedly staring at Reid as he attempted to ignore the pain. The leech was always baffling him. Sparing him in the theater and now saving him again despite Geoffrey’s animosity towards him, even now as he sat across from him, he just looked so _human._ Jonathan’s dark hair settled askew over his forehead as he peered down his strong nose into a box to rearranged its contents.

 

Jonathan sat in quiet for a few moments  before rummaging through his things in an attempt to ignore the daggers Geoffrey was glaring at him. It went on for a good five minutes before Jonathan couldn’t take it anymore. “McCullum, you really need to rest a bit. It is not a long walk, but it will feel it with your injuries if you remain unrested.”

 

The doctor’s sudden speech made Geoffrey jump from his thoughts. Meeting Reid’s unnatural, pale eyes reminding him what he was. Instinctively he became defensive as he caught sight of the blood staining the vampire's coat. “Fuck off, _Doctor._ I know your game, you’ll wait till I let my guard down and then finish me off.”

 

Reid couldn’t help but smile thinking the anemia was compromising the hunter’s discernment. “I assure you, dear Hunter, if I wished you dead I wouldn’t have wasted the time and medical supplies to treat you.” Geoffrey looked away as if suddenly realizing that was a good point. His eyes fell to Gillman who had sat down like the rest of them, but remained under Reid’s spell looking serenely into the distance. It frustrated the hunter that his men were so easy to control, and the sight of Gillman’s vacant stare brought goosebumps to his skin. He looked back to Jonathan. “Release Gillman then, if you’re serious about your parasite infested olive branch.”

 

Reid shook his head with a small frown. “His injuries were far less severe than yours. His bewitchment is in the best interests of both of us. But I can assure you his mental state is stable.” McCullum thought for a moment looking between Reid and Gillman. _Damned silver tongued leech._ He thought knowing Reid was right in a way, he turned away. His eyes fell to the box that sat on the other’s lap, his brow raising at the question that formed in his mind. “With Swansea’s death and the end of the epidemic the new administration at Pembroke thought it a waste of my talents to be working the night shift. Unable to convince Ackroyd the imperative nature of my nightly haunting I was left with no option, but to resign. I was headed to the docks to ask Sean Hampton if I could assist with his work at the night asylum when I heard your commotion.” Reid answered the unvoiced question, his expression sad. He saw Geoffrey roll his eyes at the mention of the Sad Saint. Now that the skal was stable he was quite an agreeable man even if his religious ramblings sometimes got onto Reid’s nerves, but was not surprised to see the hunter did not share his opinion.

 

Geoffrey grimaced hearing the other’s destination. Though he left the Sad Saint alone, knowing the Docks would fall to chaos without him, it was not without precautionary guards keeping an eye on the skal. A strange, unwelcome pang of jealousy struck him only causing his grimace to deepen. He had no reason to feel such a thing for him, just as Reid had beyond no reason to come to him for help. Yet he felt it. He turned his gaze away in denial of such an emotion catching the sight of Gillman once more. Needing to change the subject and unable to stomach his cadet’s vacant stare anymore he gave a heavy sigh. “Fine, Reid, how about this. You release Gillman and I’ll tell ‘im to give you a pass, for now since you saved our arses.” When Geoffrey saw the vampire raise its brow a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, not blaming him. It seemed they shared a mutual wariness and he could, did, respect that. He put his hands up before slowly moving to take Gillman’s gun from his hand.

 

Jonathan wanted to protest seeing the hunter wobble as he stood, but was given reason to pause as he took the cadet’s gun and held it by his side without a finger on the trigger. “There,” Geoffrey argued “now my man is injured as well as unarmed. Even if he had the stones to disobey an order from me, he’d be no match for a leech like yourself barehanded.” He looked into Geoffrey’s eyes as he contemplated. Those dark blue pools stared back unflinching and Reid found himself lost in them. He saw his hatred, honesty, hope, love, and strength of will all of it overflowing from his fervent heart. It was much more than Jonathan expected to see from the man’s soul and it moved him. Trust could only be produced from trust, so, while still holding Geoffrey’s intense gaze Jonathan gave a nod tearing his eyes away to face Gillman. With a snap of his fingers the clouds in the guard’s eyes slowly cleared.

 

McCullum gave a silent sigh of relief when Reid nodded in agreement. He watched as the spell was lifted from Palmer's mind.The cadet blinked and looked about with a dazed expression, before suddenly remembering everything prior to Jonathan. When he saw the vampire his eyes went wide and frantically he began looking for his gun realizing it was gone. “Stand down, Gillman.” Geoffrey said calmly. Gillman paused, disbelieving what his commander had said. “Have you gone mad, Sir? There’s a bloody leech right there!”

 

“And don’t you think I’m aware he’s standing there?” He responded narrowing his eyes. “Use your bloody head. If not for ‘im we’d both be dead an hour ago. So, at least for tonight, he gets to walk away without a fuss.” Gillman stared slack jawed from him to Jonathan then down at the bandaging on his chest before calming down. Jonathan relaxed a as he heard the man’s heart rate slow. “I appreciate your generous offer, McCullum. Unfortunately, given the situation I cannot simply walk away.” The hunter furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms. “And why the hell not? Me and Gil are all patched up, and on our feet. I’d say your job is done, Doctor.”

 

“And if you ran into more skals? Or a vengeful Ekon?” Jonathan argued. Geoffrey looked away. “We’d mange. I don't need you to follow us about. Nor do I want you to.”

 

“I _will not_ take ‘no’ as an answer, dear Hunter. I fear you are stuck with me till I see you safely back to the hands of your guard.” Jonathan stood to display his solemnity.

 

Geoffrey looked the other up and down accessing just how far he could push, but the leech’s eyes when they locked with him… there was no compromise within them. “For fuck’s sake...” Geoffrey grumbled running a hand through his dark hair. He thought for a moment. Leader or not Priwen would not be happy of him to bring a vampire straight to their base of operations, though he was certain Jonathan already knew its location. But he was right, even if his spinning head would rest, the pain all over his body limited his mobility and would be easily prey in his state. “Reid. You, are one infuriating bastard. Alright, since I have no choice I begrudgingly accept your escort, but you will follow behind me. And Gillman!” He snapped his head to the cadet handing him back his weapon. “Y-yes, Sir?” Gillman jumped. “You follow behind the leech and watch my back.”

 

Gillman saluted before taking his place in the rear of their formation. “That okay with you, Doctor?” Geoffrey asked like he would let the other protest. The vampire smirked, his fangs peeking from his lips for just a moment as he shook his head. “It seems, I too, must accept your terms.”

 

“Good. Then let’s get on with it.”  And with little other conversation they set out for Whitechapel. Reid was quiet during the walk not wanting to frighten Gillman behind him for he seemed a jumpy sort. It took the party almost twice as long to get to their destination because Reid insisted they stop every so often for a brief rest, though every time Geoffrey tried to argue that he was fine the doctor knew better. When they did reach the estate base of Priwen it was nearly dawn causing some worry for Jonathan. They paused briefly at the gate while Geoffrey told the guards to stand down. When they did one of them handed a letter to Geoffrey. After the man read it he gave a glance to Jonathan before continuing on. Jonathan felt every eye in the courtyard instantly fall on him as they entered the compound, the only reason they stayed their weapons was of Geoffrey barking orders loud enough that half of London could hear him. “Listen the lot of you! Not a single one of you is to raise his weapon against this one unless he attacks first.” He looked around at the bewildered faces of his men.

 

They had taken too long to get here, the sun was rising higher in the sky as they spoke. Geoffrey hated to admit it, but he owed him and couldn’t just throw the leech out into the sunlight after he saved his life. “If not for this damned lamprey I would’ve not returned tonight. And so as of tonight we have gained a highly qualified physician to our ranks, under my direct surveillance.”

 

“What! Geoffrey, That was-” Reid said nearly dropping his box, his pale eyes wide. “Shut it, Reid.” he growled low before continuing to address his men. “If anyone lays a hand on him unprovoked I will have your arse mounted as an example. Now get back to your duties, all of you!” He motioned Reid to follow. Jonathan was worried about this sudden prospect. He almost thought to flee and risk the sun, but Geoffrey was a calculating and loyal man. Whatever he was thinking Jonathan trust it was not a plot for his demise. They reached the top of the stars and Geoffrey dismissed Gillman to go get some rest before they continued to the fifth door down on the right from the landing. Once behind the closed door Jonathan let go a frustrated growl. “What did you mean by that, McCullum? The whole way here nothing was said about something like this! What brought this on? You really trust me to give medical attention to your men? Would they even let me?”

 

Geoffrey couldn’t help, but smile letting out a laugh. “So many questions, Doctor. But here me out. The letter I received stated that Johnson, my head medic, has fallen ill to the flu. I figured since you’ve been displaced and I suddenly have a position that needs to be filled, as soon as possible, that we could both benefit.” He looked away for a moment, then back to Jonathan. “If I’m honest, Reid, I do trust you. At least enough not to go berserk on my men. And my boys will eventually come around, their lot is much easier swayed by kind gesture than me.”Geoffrey paused, but Jonathan said nothing still trying to process everything on top of the other admitting out loud that he was trusted. Jonathan was speechless. “The sun is high enough in the sky now that you're stuck here for the day anyway, so I’ll leave you some time to think about it. I will make sure you are not disturbed.” He said turning on his heel to leave the room.

 

Lying on the cot in the far left corner of the room Reid could not sleep, but did consider McCullum’s offer. In the end accepting it when the other came for him late that evening, thus began his work at Priwen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan sat in Geoffrey’s room waiting for him to return having left complaining about a late rookie. The space reminded him much of Edgar’s office, though it was a bit larger than that. Opposite of the door, along the back wall we’re two large pane windows with thin dark sheets covering the glass, in front of them was a desk littered with report papers and old tomes. Despite Geoffrey’s somewhat ungentleman like diction the man was quite educated. In front of the desk between two decorative pillars was a sitting space large enough for an armchair, low table, and a small sofa on which he sat. Along the right wall were two mahogany bookcases separated by a short dresser that was topped with a few crossbow bolts. The right side of the room had two bureaus flanking a spacey rectangular entryway to a smaller space which housed Geoffrey’s bed and wardrobe.

 

Jonathan took in a deep breath. With it came many scents- paper, ink, gunpowder, the incendiary substance that was used to coat the tips of the crossbow bolts- but the most prominent smell, almost drowning out all the rest, was Geoffrey’s. It hung in the air like a think, yet invisible, mist. Without a witness Jonathan gave a pleasured purr as he took another big breath of the warm, gamy odor. He thought he would never come to care for another the way he had felt about Elisabeth, the pain her death caused him… there were no words that could even begin to convey it. He had resigned himself to a dark, bloody, lonely existence that night, but that was changed now. In the time since he joined Priwen Geoffrey had become a close friend and confidant to him. They had shared much and despite the hunter’s instinctive shrewd tongue when speaking to the vampire he had become very considerate of him. Jonathan didn’t resent these emotions that had formed for the man, but he had not revealed them to Geoffrey. He feared what it would mean for their friendship. He feared acceptance, for a union between them would be like that of a lion laying down with a lamb. But what he feared worst of all was loss, a relentless emptiness that consumed heart, body, and mind. He didn’t know if he could survive it a second time. Lost in his thoughts Jonathan was startled quickly darting his eyes to the door when Geoffrey came walking through it.

 

Geoffrey balanced two glasses and a pitcher of water on an oblong platter in one hand so he could open the door. He noticed Jonathan jump, his pale blue eyes alert, and smirked closing their distance to set the tray on the table before taking a seat in the armchair across from the other. “I catch you off guard, Reid? I do believe that’s a first.” Jonathan cleared his throat, just a tad embarrassed. “Just a bit surprised. You didn’t knock first.” Geoffrey cocked his head to the side. “I don’t have to knock, it is my bloody space. You didn’t notice me with your leechy senses? You going soft on me, Reid?”

 

“I do apologize. I was merely distracted.” When the other rose an inquisitive brow, Reid faked a smile and changed the subject. “So Geoffrey, what is it you needed to speak with me about? When you asked for me you seemed more than a little concerned.”

 

“Aye,” Geoffrey shook his head as he filled the two glasses, taking a swallow. Reid averted his gaze from the other’s bobbing  adam’s apple. He was very thirsty himself, but not for water. If only Geoffrey knew that he hadn’t fed in a few days would he still be so calm with him. It was taking the vampire everything he had not to stare at the hunter’s neck for as badly was he wanted it.  

 

Geoffrey sighed in his head.  _ The damned fool. _ Reid was good at many things, but concealing the truth was not one of them. He knew he hadn’t fed recently because for as much as he trusted the leech- this still a thought that baffled him at times- he received and read all reports, from all his patrols, every night just before dawn. Not a one put Reid in a place where he had access to blood, however he knew even without the reports. He could feel Jonathan’s pale, hungry eyes on him and he noticed the leech trying to hide it. But with no immediate solution to his problem, as long as Reid remained in control of himself, Geoffrey was willing to overlook the intense stare. He cleared his throat to redirect Reid’s eyes. “Earlier tonight I ran into a disturbing leech.” He explained placing his half empty glass back on the tray. Jonathan raised his brow as he looked back at the other, a small smile crossing his lips. “Do not all vampires disturb you, Hunter?”  

 

_ Not all. Despite every reason that I should be.  _ Geoffrey couldn’t help, but think. Their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds and he was sure that Jonathan had heard it, though the he said nothing of it. “It was a child, Reid…”

 

Jonathan’s brows reached for his hairline in shock. “What? Are you certain?” Geoffrey squinted at him. “Of course I’m certain. I saw ‘im in clear light and grabbed his tiny wrist with my own hand.” 

 

As Geoffrey retold his encounter with the boy Jonathan agreed it was very unsettling. He nearly forgot his hunger thinking about it. If the boy was an ekon it meant a cruel or demented master was behind it, regardless of the circumstance was that lead to the boy’s rebirth. If he was something else… Reid was both intrigued and mortified at the possibilities. There was a few moments of silence when Geoffrey finished as the man downed the rest of his drink, Jonathan too lost to his thoughts to respond. He too picked up the untouched glass, taking a sip to try appeasing his resurfacing hunger, to no avail. 

 

Setting his glass down once more Geoffrey looked to Jonathan with a firm gaze. The leech was unusually quiet. He knew he was thinking, intrigued and disturbed, but all those questions that he would normally speak, without even realizing it, were unasked. He watched the silent doctor for another minute before proposing to him. “I need to find this leech as soon as possible, Reid. But the lad is too small, nimble, and bright and I fear I can’t rely on my patrols to catch ‘im. I need your help.”

 

Jonathan set his still mostly full glass next to Geoffrey’s before locking eyes with a raised brow. “I’m sure you are aware that I refuse to kill this boy, or let you kill him unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

“Aye, I do. I knew you’d empathize with ‘im. But I figure that you and I’d find ‘im a lot quicker, and with less casualty, than one of my patrols. I agree to not hurt the leech unless absolutely necessary.” Reid’s expression lightened knowing the other would keep his promise. 

 

Geoffrey eased when he saw Jonathan relax. He stood, picking up the tray as he noticed the faint rays of sunlight creeping through the curtains on the far window. “Now go get some rest, Reid. I need your leechy powers sharp for tonight.” Jonathan nodded with a weak smile unable to guarantee a sharp mind in his current state regardless of how long he slept.

 

——————————————————

 

_ Tonight is not a good night to be hunting.  _ Geoffrey thought with an audible grumble as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. He gave his hunting partner an envious glance, the vampire unaffected by the cold breeze. Not only was it cold, it was dark. Pitch as black. The light, chased away by thick dark clouds that blanketed the city. The two had only been out an hour before they rolled in, now Geoffrey could hardly see six meters ahead of him. The only reason he wasn’t calling it a night was because he had Reid with him.

 

Reid did not like this. He hadn’t felt good since the moment Geoffrey woke him up. It took a lot for him to focus, but when the clouds came he silently swore to himself.  He  _ could _ see in the dark, but it took more concentration for him to do so. Reid figured by his second or third decade it’d be second nature to him, but still maintaining his human sense of time that was a far ways off. The situation wouldn’t be so bad if Geoffrey wasn’t with. The rhythmic beating of the man’s heart was constantly warring on his mind. Roaring rivers of blood running through the other’s veins becoming to him.  _ Come. Drink.  _ That relentless calling drowning  any attempt to be alert for the vampire they were hunting. He had to fall behind Geoffrey a few meters, placing his hand against a wall putting distance between them to try getting a grip of himself. “Reid? You alright?” He barely heard over the noise.

 

Geoffrey’s eyes went wide when he looked behind him to see Jonathan propping himself against a wall gasping for air. He had thought it was strange for him to fall behind, but he hadn’t expected anything of this sort. The man was so much paler than usual, his skin was practically paper. He took a step towards him more than a little concerned, but Reid put a hand up to stop him with a raspy hiss. “No! Stay away, Geoffrey. I just… give me a minute. Please.” The hunter listened. It had to be his hunger.  _ Just how long did the fool go without blood?  _ The hunter thought, knowing it had to be a days at this point just based off his reports. He had never seen the good doctor so indisposed. A year ago he would’ve pulled his crossbow out and shot any leech showing such a state without question. Now he just waited warrily with his hand on his gun. He didn’t want to hurt Reid, but they were both aware of the looming possibility that Reid could lose control. It was their agreement that Geoffrey stop it before the leech could harm an innocent.

 

Jonathan growled low trying to think of something, anything, to get his mind off of Geoffrey’s singing blood. “Quinine, ferrous tartrate, and sodium hypochlorate solution for fatigue. Salicin, ergotamine, and opium for headaches…” He listed in whispers. It helped enough. When his hunger ebbed to a manageable annoyance he risked a glance at Geoffrey to let him know he was getting it under control. He wasn’t surprised to see the hunter had a hand on his weapon, but he was shocked to just make out a pair of eyes, reflecting in the lowlight, not far behind him at the end of the street. He took off running for them instantly. Geoffrey drew his weapon at Reid’s charge.

 

“Reid! Stop! I don’t-” He shouted aiming his gun as he saw the other come towards him, but he cut off when the vampire sprinted past him. His head whipped around trying to follow his sprint. He could just barely see a figure running away from Reid’s chase.  _ Shit!  _ Geoffrey swore running as fast he could after them. “Reid! What is it? Is it a leech or have you gone mad?” He tried screaming, but the other was too far ahead, too fast. “For fuck’s sake.” He gasped, out of breath, as the two turned down a side alley. When he finally reached it, turning the corner he saw Reid leaning against the brick wall, he too out of breath.

 

“Fucking bastard,” Geoffrey approached, but stood a distance away. There was no body. That at least was good. “First you creep the hell out of me, to the point I was afraid I would have to put you down. Then you just start sprinting after shadows without a word!”

 

Reid turned his head slowly looking at him with his pale, hungry eyes pausing to comprehend what the other had said. “Am I a dog now, McCullum?” He asked with an unamused expression. McCullum just stared back hard. Now was not the time for an argument. Reid sighed, looking away as his vision grew red like before. He listed chemicals in his head again. “I apologize, I’m not quite myself of late.”

 

_ No fucking kidding.  _ Geoffrey thought to himself, still holding his gun at his side. But he let the other speak uninterrupted. Geoffrey’s concerns could wait, it seemed, for the moment. Talking was good for the doctor.

 

“I believe I was after our suspect. Unfortunately, despite your warning, I fear I didn’t get enough rest and he slipped away.” He gave a toothy- fang filled- mock smile.

 

Geoffrey wore a flat line. Why the leech felt the need to lie to him, he didn’t know, but it got on his nerves. He gave a heavy sigh looking around the alley. They stood about halfway down, flanked by brick. The pathway split at the end of it about ten meters ahead and on the right path just poking around the corner was the wood from a balcony. If the boy could teleport through the shadows like Ried, it meant he had three possible escape routes. He moved his dark blue gaze to Jonathan inquisitively. “Do you know which way it headed at least?” Jonathan shook his head with a frown. “No. It is very strange. I knew who I was chasing was a vampire, but at the same time his presence felt…I don’t know. It was different. Vampire like, but not quite.” Geoffrey raised a frustrated brow. There was only so much he could take in one night and Reid making absolute no sense was pushing his patience. “What the bloody hell does that even mean?” He snapped.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know! Was it a leech or wasn’t it?!”

 

“I don’t know, Geoffrey!” Reid bared his fangs exasperated. He quickly retracting when he saw the hunter’s grip tighten on the pistol. He gave a heavy sigh setting his head against the cool brick. He had to control himself, he couldn’t let himself become crazed. Jonathan would never forgive himself if he hurt Geoffrey, or worse, if his nature possessed him. “I’m sorry, Geoffrey. I simply do not know. Not a damned thing. I am as in the dark as you.”

 

The hunter flinched when the leech snapped at him. Letting out a relieved huff of air when all the other did was apologize. He couldn’t fathom the thirst Jonathan must feel, but the pained expression on the leech’s face gave him an idea just how hard it was for him to restrain himself. Geoffrey truley ached for him and wished there was something he could do. Then a scary thought crossed his mind.  _ You know what he needs, the cause of his plight. You could solve it for him. You could feed him…  _

 

_ Absolutely not!  _ He argued with himself. He didn’t even know if leeches could feed without draining their victims. And even if he did, Reid was way beyond the point of a few sips, Geoffrey could see that much without having an inkling about leech physiology. The sound of tiny, sharp claws skittering across the cobblestone disrupted the hunters thoughts. He barely saw the rat run down the alley, before it was gone. 

 

Snatched up by Jonathan it squeaked helplessly in his grip for just a moment before dying out. The leech had no hesitation biting hard into the soft flesh of the animal, greedily guzzling its blood. He let go with a groan to take a breath and bit into it again giving the carcass a squeeze to be certain he drank every last drop of its blood. He breathed heavy licking his stained lips as the worst of the bloodlust subsided. It wasn’t much, but it was just enough to regain himself. When his mind returned and he remembered that Geoffrey was standing behind him Jonathan’s eyes went wide daring a glance at the other. Geoffrey wore an unreadable poker face that terrified Jonathan. He was going to say something, but the hunter held up a hand. At least his gun was back in its holster.

 

“Don’t… don’t say anything. We’ll discuss tonight later. The sun is rising soon, we need to head back.” And without waiting for a response he walked off heading in the direction they had came from. 

 

It was a long, silent, awkward walk back to Priwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is Chapter 3! It got done a lot sooner than I thought which is exciting! ^_^ Thank you all for the Kudos and comments I really appreciate that you like it enough to leave them. They make me exited for writing the next chapters. 
> 
> Next chapter Reid runs into some trouble and Geoffrey has to make a decision that is probably most definitely bad for his health. Stay tuned lol


	4. Chapter 4

The pair had instantly parted company when they reached the estate, each heading to their own rooms. Geoffrey forgoing the talk he was supposed to have with Reid. He was still in shock and needed time to think. Walking over to his bed he let his legs give out falling face first on the covers. The hairs on his arms were still on end, not just because what he saw perturbed him, but because it also excited him. In that moment he saw Jonathan feed for the first time, the leech completely vulnerable uninterested in anything except the dead rat in his hands. A shiver ran through Geoffrey’s spine at the sound of the other’s hungry growl, imagining being the recipient of such attention, of Reid’s fangs and what they would feel like, his tongue on his skin. _That is quite enough!_ Geoffrey screamed at himself flipping over in his bed to stare at the ceiling. He cursed these thoughts that sometimes surfaced about Jonathan in his head. Being close to him for a little over a year he realized how much he admired the anomaly Jonathan was and how much he’d feel at a loss if he were to die or vanish. Ried’s sharp handsome features that seemed only enhanced by the man’s rebirth hadn’t escaped Geoffrey’s eyes. But He knew Jonathan had loved that lady leech he was unable to save, such pain didn’t simply go away in even a years time. Knowing Jonathan blamed himself he didn’t want to open any sort of healing wound by letting the leech catch on that he fancied him.

 

——————————————————

 

Geoffrey didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until a knock on the door to his office woke him. He sat up scratching at his stubble before getting up. Opening he faced the rookie from the other night, he pinched his nose trying to remember the boy’s name. “Graph was it? Is it a report?” He asked his voice a little gruff.

 

“Graphenger, sir. But Graph is fine… or Will” He said sheepishly. “Yes, sorry. Graphenger, what do you need with me? I see you found my room alright this time.”

 

Fear befell the boy’s face stuttering terribly as he shamefully looked away. “S-sorry ‘bout the other night, s-sir. The others- Gillman, Robert, Vincent, and Samuel- they were concerned you weren’t at dinner with us like usual. Lucas sent me to come fetch you, make sure you were alright.”

 

Geoffrey sneered. Like he needed fetching. The rookie coward at his expression unaware that he had just been tricked, fresh meat thrown to a mad dog to be hazed. Too bad Geoffrey was a much softer sort these days, but not enough to just send the poor lad on his way. “And why wouldn’t I be alright? Is there any reason he should worry about me?”

 

William’s eyes went wide, but he wasn’t smart enough to just shut up. “I-I wouldn’t know, sir. I was just doing as I was told. I’m sorry.” He whimpered with glance in the direction of Jonathan’s door. _What stories did they tell ’im._ Geoffrey thought with a sigh. It had been just slightly easier for his men to accept that Jonathan was a member of their group, as it had been for Geoffrey to finally realize the doctor was different from the leech stereotype engraved into his mind. Eventually they came around- at least quicker than Geoffrey- and he wouldn’t be surprised for any one of his men to risk their life defending the leech. That didn’t stop them, however, from using him to scare the new recruits.The blonde haired-blue eyed rookie in front of him case and point.

 

“I am a grown ass man and can bloody well take care of myself. Don’t come waking me unless there’s damned emergency, you got it?” To William’s credit he stood up tall with a salute despite his shaking voice. “Right, sir.”

 

“Good.” A small smile betrayed Geoffrey’s tone. “Now get.” He closed the door and waited till the sound of William’s hurried feet dissipated into silence. He cracked the door first to make sure he was gone before starting to walking down the hall wishing he had put socks on when the cold wood floor nipped at his exposed feet. Walking passed Jonathan’s door he slowed to listen, unsurprised to hear nothing. He needed to discuss with Ried about his feeding habits before deciding on whether or not they were going to look for the child again tonight. But his need to use the washroom took precedence, so he continued walking to the door at the very end of the hall. After relieving himself and a shower he headed to his room to dress before once again stopping in front of Jonathan’s door, giving it two strong blows.

 

 _Bang. Bang._ Woke Jonathan from his sleep with a start. He recovered quickly realizing who was knocking at his door. “Just a moment.” He said dressing himself, but purposely going slowly not wanting to face him. He was embarrassed of the side of himself Geoffrey had witnessed, it practically proved the hunter’s generalized image about vampires. Jonathan, in truth, was a slave to his thirst. It was the second reason he didn’t want to face the other. Though he fed off the rat the night before it was just barely enough to keep him sane then and now the surging red call of blood was slowly waxing its way over his consciousness again. What he really needed was to go hunt for rogue skals or vampires. Or more rats. He needed blood.

 

“Come in.” He sighed when he could no longer stall for time after finishing getting dressed. Geoffrey opened the door letting the soft ember light from the hallway flood the dark space. Jonathan had to squint his eyes to give them time to adjust. The hunter made himself at home, striding over to light the half burnt candle that rested on the table just off center in the room before taking a seat in the adjacent nearby armchair. He crossed his right leg over the other and Jonathan knew he was not going to like this conversation. Not at all. The vampire took a seat on his bed as to stay a distance away hoping to not be overwhelmed by the drumming, rushing sounds Geoffrey’s body made. By the solemn face Geoffrey wore the distance didn’t escape him. He took a conscious breath.

 

“How long has it been since you last feed, Jonathan?”

 

 _Here we go…_ The vampire thought, averting his eyes to the bookcases on the wall opposite the door to focus on something other than Geoffrey’s scrutinous gaze. “Last night. You should know. You were there.” He replied, his tone curt.

 

“That doesn't count, even I could see it barely helped at all. I’m asking about the last time you _actually_ ate anything substantial?” Jonathan was silent, unsure how Geoffrey would react if he was to describe his thirst openly. It was a subject that remained untouched despite their friendship and he fear the worst reaction. Disgust and rejection. “Answer me Jonathan.” Geoffrey demanded, his deep blue eyes boring in his direction.

 

There was a long pause before Jonathan answered him.

 

“I don’t know. Several days. A week?” He really couldn’t remember how long it’d been. Most of his work these days was teaching Johnson- as well as Morse and Hughes, their apprentices- techniques and formal medical procedures the medic had skipped due to the dire need for, even half qualified healers during the epidemic. With fewer infected skals terrorizing the streets of London the pace of Priwen, especially in the medical ward, had dwindled. The call of the blood was constant, of course, but none of the malitia’s siren songs were like Geoffrey’s. However hungry he was Geoffrey’s scent only intensified it. The hunter frowned. “Good god, Jonathan. How have you gone that long without anything?” The vampire narrowed his eyes looking to the other. “What would you propose I do? I can’t feed off mortals, the population of hostile immortals has dropped to miniscule levels and even if that wasn’t the case I hardly leave Priwen these days.”

 

“Have you mentioned this to Johnson? I’m sure we could figure something out. I can’t believe I have thought about this, but I have. Priwen must adapt to having one of your kind among us. We could do blood donations, or try corralling skals instead of  killing them on the spot.”

 

“No.” Jonathan said, shocked that Geoffrey suggested such things.“You are one thing, Geoffrey. But the others, I worked hard to get them to accept me as my own person. I do not want to be treated like a pet that needs it’s owners to feed it.”

 

Geoffrey cocked his head, but he knew what he said was true. The rumors about Jonathan would go from jokes to more harmful talk if the majority of the guard were to know about the true severity of the leech’s need for blood. To know how truely fragile Jonathan’s sanity was would only crack the trust he had work for over the passed year. There really was no permanent, easy solution he could think of and it aggravated him. Geoffrey knew the stubborn doctor would keep pushing himself for appearances sake, slowly driving himself mad with bloodlust until he snapped and it would have to be Geoffrey that made sure he hurt no innocents by ending him. He refused to let it get that far. “You can’t just keep starving yourself, Jon!” He ended up shouting.

 

One of the bad things about the pair is they easily reflect each other's emotion. Jonathan bared his fangs in an angry sneer. “What choice do I have that won’t dehumanize me?!”

 

“But you are not a human, Jonathan!” Geoffrey stood with his rising voice. “I admire your altruism. You are the most human leech I’ve ever encountered, but you are still a leech!”

 

Jonathan turned his head to the side with a growl. He knew that. He knew everything he said was true, the irony of Geoffrey giving him a lecture on his need for blood didn’t escape him, but made his mood all the more foul. Geoffrey’s heart rate had increased with the man’s anger making the deafening sound louder and impossible to ignore. His eyes went wide  darting to meet the other’s determined blue seas when he heard the drumming get louder as he stepped closer. When Geoffrey spoke his tone was almost a command, but at the same time it sounded like a plea. “Drink mine.”

 

“ _What_!” Jonathan gasped not believing what he heard.

 

“Drink mine, I said! If you want to make all these excuses than this is my last solution. Your position here is my responsibility so I’ll be damned if you lose your mind while I’m still alive.” He coaxed holding his arm out in front of him. If Jonathan had not been clenching his teeth he would’ve bit him in that second. He closed his eyes to the visible veins under Geoffrey’s skin, taking several deep breaths to focus so he wouldn’t lunge at the other. “Geoffrey… you don’t know what your doing.” Jonathan warned through his clenched teeth.

 

Geoffrey was going to going to argue, but suddenly his every muscle tensed. In a puff of black smoke Jonathan was behind him. The leech’s cold hands holding his arms still, his face so close to his neck he could feel the other man’s beard scratch against his skin. The hunter’s breath hitched in his throat and for the first time in a long time he was scared.

 

But Jonathan didn’t bite. Despite every fiber telling him to just do it.

 

It physically hurt him- a stabbing pain in his head, jaw, and throat- to instead whisper in the hunter’s ear. “Understand now? This isn’t what you want.” And with another puff of black smoke Jonathan vanished from the room altogether.

 

After a moment Geoffrey was able to move again. With a deep, shaky breath he sat on Jonathan’s bed placing his face in his hands. He knew he had to go after him immediately, but he couldn’t. His heart rate rang in his ears, face hot, he was over all upset, and not just because he had been frightened. _It’s for me to say what I want or don’t want from you, Reid._ The thought angrily to himself almost wishing he had said it out loud. In a few breaths he had managed to compose himself then headed out.quickly stopping at his room to throw on his heavy coat before rushing down the stairs.

 

The hunter had the collar of his coat up against his neck to shield it from the bitter cold night as he scoured London’s streets for Reid. He went searched Whitechapel and the Docks, and the West End and Pembroke, but the leech’s location eluded him. Geoffrey propped himself up just outside the hospital, leaning his weight against the solid brick so he could catch his breath. _Damnit!_ He thought with a glance at his pocket watch. He had no clue where to find Reid, he was exhausted, and it was already half passed two in the morning. He was running out of time to find the leech. He was about to head on his way aimlessly when one of the nurses approached him.

 

“You are a friend of Dr. Reid's, are you not?” She asked with a pointed finger.

 

“I am. And I actually happen to be looking for him. Have you seen him recently?” Geoffrey couldn’t ask fast enough, but managed to maintain an unconcerned tone. The dark haired nurse nodded. “Yes, is he alright?. I thought I saw him headed to the cemetery. I tried calling out to him, but he seemed to vanish in thin air, I assumed it was my mind playing tricks on me. He has left the hospital, but the staff here miss him greatly. If you see him could you tell him that?”

 

“Aye, I will. Thank you!” He lied, knowing he’d forget before he’d remember. McCullum practically ran all the way to Stonebridge Cemetery. Of all the places in London Stonebridge seemed to always keep that eerie aura with or without the blight that the epidemic had placed over the city. It was a cemetery so it was granted to be a little creepy to those with a weak heart, but the fog that persistently covered the grounds was particularly unnerving and even Geoffrey had to admit the almost unnatural mist gave him goosebumps up his arms. The hunter was glad he always carried at least a pistol on him as he heard the far off cries of sickly skals. He contemplated whether this place would ever be free of their disturbing howls, most likely not. It was when he heard Jonathan’s shout just up the hill that Geoffrey broke into a full sprint to reach him.

 

At the top just inside the gate he could see a skal, its hairless skin red as blood, hunched over Jonathan. Geoffrey’s rage was instantaneous. He fired a shot at the monster to draw its attention and another to hit its flesh. It hissed in pain as the coated bullet impacted its right shoulder, then lunged at its offender. The hunter aimed another shot at the skal, but it was quicker than he anticipated, firing the shot in haste it only grazed the side of beast’s head ripping the to cartilage of its ear. The skal howled, but was otherwise unaffected by the wound and kept its speed towards Geoffrey. Unable to dodge he took the blow to his chest, its razor claws ripping through his clothes and flesh, he winced in pain as he stumbled  a few steps back. The ferocious skal’s beedy eyes went wide as it licked at Geoffrey’s blood on its fingers forgetting that it was still in the middle of a battle. Geoffrey took the opportunity to land three shots in the beast, one bullet in the heart, two in the head. It couldn’t even scream, its face twisting into a horrible contortion of pain before falling to the dirty cobblestone.

 

 _Fucking hell._ Geoffrey swore hurrying over to Jonathan. His state was bad. Though the vampire had propped himself up against his sister’s stone he was barely conscious. His shirt collar was ripped open showing two deep puncture marks bleeding from his jugular, losing blood he didn’t have to spare. Geoffrey smirked despite the dire scenario as he pulled his pocket knife from his coat and with a single quick motion made a cut across his wrist. As the blood pooled he closed the distance between him and Reid. “I won’t let you run away this time leech. Now, drink.” He kindly commanded placing his bleeding wrist to Jonathan’s mouth. A shiver ran down the hunter’s spine feeling the other’s beard tickle his skin as his mouth instinctively cupped over the wound, another as he felt his tongue glide over it to taunt more blood from the cut. A few sips and Jonathan let go an abandoned growl making Geoffrey grit his teeth when the leech bit into his arm.

 

Jonathan swam in a black and red sea. He had come to Mary’s grave to remind himself just how impossible it would be for him and McCullum, after he was contemplating going to visit Elisabeth’s ashes. With a sad smile he thought of his mother and how alike they were, confiding in the dead. His forlorn state allowed himself unprepared when an infected skal appeared from somewhere in the cemetery behind him. Jonathan felt claws at his back then sharp fanged teeth in his throat stealing the blood he didn’t have. Unable to fight back his vision blurred and he thought it a pitiful fitting end to himself. In the reddened darkness around him Reid heard the sound of a pistol and the pressure on his neck release as his attacker left him. With a heavy breath he had just enough consciousness to prop himself up in wondering how long it might take to recover from this injury without blood assuming nothing came to end him before then. He felt nothing in the black, red dark until he tasted blood on his lips.

 

The hot, crimson liquid woke him from his daze as it ran down his cold throat. Jonathan licked at its source blindly feeding his starving body. Unthinkingly he bit at the flesh in his mouth to get more blood to flow when it had started slowed. He growled low, primal, wanting all of the ichor that would flow. To question what or who he was drinking from or how they were here didn’t even cross his mind until he opened his pale blue eyes and found himself staring into Geoffrey’s cerulean seas.

 

Geoffrey let Jonathan drink deeply having relaxed slightly after the initial pain of the bite subsided. When he felt a wave of lightheadedness put a firm hand on Jonathan’s forehead to force the leech from his arm. When Reid’s eyes opened and went wide as they  made sense of what they saw. Geoffrey whipped his arm on his coat before offering the other out to the doctor. “Feeling better now?”

 

He was. For the first time in a long while he could see and think clearly. He swallowed hard, the rich, warming, woodsy taste of Geoffrey’s blood clinging to his throat. Reid took the hand feeling a bittersweet pound in his heart with the hunt’s unyielding grip, yet soft expression. He meant to let go of his hand, but before he could the hunter leaned into him. Jonathan’s creeping smile falling to worry knowing it was his fault. “McCullum! I- I don’t- I am sorry.” The vampire stumbled over his own tongue. The other straightened himself with a huff, but didn’t let go of Reid’s shoulder. “-s nothing to apologize for. I probably wouldn’t have had to give you so much, had you not starved yourself for so long, though.” Jonathan looked away, guilt and gratitude waged war inside himself, but Geoffrey spoke before a victor could be declared. “C’mon now, Reid. We best get going before the sun rises.”

 

“Next time don’t make me run over the whole fucking city for you, alright?” He said as they approached the cemetery gates and Reid couldn’t help but allow a devilish smirk to grow as he continued to help the dizzy man walk. “I thought it was your occupation to hunt my kind, am I to suddenly make it easy for you, dear hunter?”

  
“No. I suppose you have a point there, leech. No matter where you run, I _will_ come find you.” Geoffrey smiled in turn hoping the dark night would mask his flushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tehe so good news, I finished the actual game today and I got the bad ending where Ashburry does kill herself so it fits right in with my base for this story :,D (Still really sad even though I didn’t really ship Reid and Elisabeth)
> 
> I think both the dumb boys made some progres with their feelings this chapter so the next chapter is going to dive into my plot for this story so yeah!
> 
> And a big umbrella thank you for all the reads, kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I really love and appreciate you all and give all of you gigantic teady bear hugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey is drained (pun intended) so Reid looks for something to do and gets a friendly threat from his Priwen's head medic...

Jonathan woke the next night feeling better than he had in a week- understandably so- he swallowed having the faintest hint of the taste of Geoffrey’s blood in the bottom of his throat. He savored it as much as he felt ashamed to do so while he got dressed. Buttoning up his shirt Jonathan had a sense of foreboding come over him, realizing it wasn’t Geoffrey to wake him like the hunter had for the last few nights. Worry carring his fast steps Jonathan neglected to knock at Geoffrey’s door and his concern was well founded when he saw the man still out like a light despite the other’s sudden entry. He walked up to the covers that were up over his head to carefully pull them back.

 

“Geoffrey? Are you alright?” Jonathan tentatively asked. He was startled when a hand quickly grabbed his wrist, but quickly relaxed a little at least knowing the other was awake. However, his face was pale and the dark circles under the man’s eyes indicated he hadn’t slept nearly as well as Reid. Guilt pulled at his mind.

 

“Don’t get that sad look in your eye, Reid. This aint your fault, it’s mine.” Geoffrey let go of Reid’s wrist then turned over in his bed to face him. A small jester it was, not to face away, but it comforted Jonathan. “I just need some bloody sleep.” The doctor looked him over, unintentionally allowing himself to see more than a doctor’s perspective. He was glad his lifeless skin would no longer allow himself to blush. Jonathan placed a hand to the hunter’s forehead the other letting out a grumble, but otherwise unresisting the check up. He ran his hand down the side of his face feeling every bump and wrinkle over the stubble along his square jaw then down his neck to take his pulse; he could’ve done the latter without touch. 

 

Geoffrey felt like he had lost a bar fight while pissed off his arse. Despite his fatigue he couldn’t find sleep for more than half an hour all night. Everytime he managed to close his eyes he had red bleeding dreams of Reid. The leech’s hands on his body and its teeth at his throat, his wet lips suckng at the blood flowing from his pleasurably painful kisses.  _ Damnit!  _ Geoffrey swore as he heard the door to his quarters swing open. The smell of the doctor’s cologne giving Jonathan away before he lifted the covers from his head. Turning over to face the man he hoped the other wouldn’t notice the heat in his pants, but he didn’t have to worry too much about that. The man’s face was incredibly sad causing Geoffrey to groan in his head, he should’ve known the leech would blame himself. It was true that Reid’s need fo blood was the cause of his current condition, but Geoffrey knew the risks when he put his arm into the leech’s mouth. He let the doctor check him over when his words failed to ease the other. Reid’s cold hands caressed his skin and gently glided down his face to his neck, Geoffrey closed his eyes, after his dreams it was almost impossible to keep his breath even as his heart sped up. He hoped it wasn’t enough to raise suspicion from the doctor. Reid’s cold fingers rested on his neck for a minute and Geoffrey didn’t know of what nature caused the other’s pause. When he opened his eyes to see if he should be concerned he was surprised to see neither of the natures he expected. Instead he saw a deep, caring look that betrayed the leech’s usual composed features. “You quite done yet, Reid?”

 

Jonathan quickly removed his hand not realizing how long it had been there for. “Sorry, yes. It would seem all you need is some rest. Due to your blood loss…” he cleared his throat as the guilty feeling almost choked him. “You have a mild case of anemia. I’ll get someone to bring you some iron rich food and I’d like you to try eating it even if you don’t have much of an appetite.”  

 

Jonathan let a small smile dance on his lips when Geoffrey gave nod of his head with a grunt. His guilt somewhat relieved Jonathan left to let the other get some rest. Since it was clear that they were not going to hunt for the young vampire Reid thought it a good idea to head to the sick bay to see if Jack or the other medics needed any help. The backside of the estate was much like the courtyard, its only missing component was the fountain in the center. The medical facility was on the other end of the property in a small single story building that had originally been a servant's quarters. The space had a single washroom at the far right corner of the building containing only a toilet and a sink, a small stove and a few cabinets taking up a space just to the left of the entrance, and the rest of the space along the walls was filled with beds and medical supplies. The few beds that were occupied had the luxury of privacy screens now that the foot traffic in the med bay had dwindled after the end of the epidemic. Most of the unused mayo carts clustered in the open center of the space around the waiting benches. 

 

On one of the benches sat Jack Johnson, the head medic of Priwen. He was particularly heavy set for a healer with broad shoulders and standing only a few centimeters under Jonathan. His dark undercut hair was slicked back like usual as the man poured over his medical reports unaware that Jonathan had entered. Not wanting to frighten him he cleared his throat. Jack set his papers down beside him to give Reid a questioning glance. “Reid, how can I help you? I thought you and Geoffrey would go out patrolling tonight.”

 

“No. Unfortunately the skal we fought last night drained Geoffrey more than I initially thought and he’s suffering a small case of anemia.” He ignored the raised eyebrow that Jack gave him. He would give no tells sticking to the story he and Geoffrey had put together to explain why Reid had to carry him back through the gates. “He just needs rest and some iron rich foods.”

 

“I see. James!” The medic called and a freckle faced ginger poked his head out from one of the dividers some three quarters of the way down the room. “Sir?” The shortish young man answered coming to stand close to them. James Morse was a smart man and well acquainted with medicine despite his age, early twenties if Reid recalled. Though he was more of an alchemist than a doctor, like Reid.

 

“I need to step out for a bit, I trust you can manage by yourself in my absence?” Jack asked.

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Johnson got up and nodded to Reid motioning him to follow. He could sense the suspicion coming from the man as they walked out of the building into the night air, but he couldn’t blame him. They walked quietly at first around the perimeter next to the fortified fence. When they were a distance away from the med bay Jack spoke. “You are at fault for McCullum’s condition, correct?”

 

“I don’t-” Jonathan began to protest, but was cut off.  “You expect me to believe a savage skal left only two puncture wound on his wrist? I’m no fool, doctor.” The medic turned his steely eyes to stare into Jonathan’s pale ones like a challenge .

 

Jonathan paused thinking if there was any way to deny the correct accusation, but there was none. “Yes. I was the one overwhelmed by a skal. The creature bit and drained me. If Geoffrey had not given me his blood I wouldn’t have recovered any time soon.” He admitted.

 

Jack nodded, but didn’t berate him. He started to walk again and Jonathan followed. “I find it hard to believe that. It is, however a more plausible explanation than the first. You know I trust you as a doctor, Reid, but I have had my suspicions about your character from the start.” Jack said his tone getting serious. “I don’t know if you are aware… the rumor circling around the guard is that you and McCullum are involved. Assuming it not being entirely untrue I would advise you watch your tread leech. As his head medic if I suspect you are a threat, even unbeknownst to yourself, I will drive you from us under the pretext of protecting our leader.”

 

Reid froze, surprised that Jack was openly admitting all this to him. Especially about the rumor involving himself and the hunter. It dawned on him then, every moment Geoffrey had shown concern. Reid felt like a fool to not have noticed sooner. He was unsure how to respond to the obvious threat, because short of killing, which would prove the other’s point, there wasn’t much Reid could do if the guard suddenly turned on him. With a heavy breath and a nervous hand running through his hair he obliged. “I understand. Know that I do nothing with the intention of harm to Geoffrey or the guard .”

 

“I do know, and that is why I am warning you, leech. I don’t want this happening again. Good intentions mean nothing with poor action. As a doctor you should know that well, Reid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys just needed a little push. Sorry for the short kinda filler Chapter :p the next one will have lots more to it I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is finally found and lifted off the streets! Too bad it isn't under better pretenses....

Thankfully the following night Reid and Geoffrey could resume their hunt. Jack’s words echoing in Reid’s mind as they walked side by side, drowning out their footsteps on the docks. To know Geoffrey felt the same way as he did, but not hearing it from the man himself worried him. It was hard, but Reid pushed his troubled thoughts into a far corner so he could focus on their current task. The pair had been inactive the past couple nights, but Geoffrey made sure to up the patrols in this area just to keep eyes on it. The result was a few spottings, all very close to the hideout that Geoffrey had originally found.

 

Like most nights it was more of a gamble whether they’d actually find him; Lady Luck seemed to favor them this night. Jonathan walked a stride behind Geoffrey as they passed Ms. Fishburn’s house, the smell of blood caused him to pause. Geoffrey turned to him with a raised brow and out the corner of his eye, Jonathan saw the faintest puff of black smoke vanish from the shadows to the shore below the dock. He focused with his vampiric sense to see the red silhouette of blood coursing through a system of veins running east along the sand. He out held a hand to the hunter with a nod towards the drop off. The other just looked at it and he sighed not having time to explain. He grabbed Geoffrey by the wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace doing his best to ignore the sudden spike in the other’s heart rate.

 

Geoffrey could tell something was eating at Jonathan as they patrolled the alleyways on the docks. Something other than the leech’s constant want for blood, but he couldn’t question him in their current position. They needed to be as quiet as possible to focus- a small cry, a speck of blood on a brick wall, the shifting of a shadow, the faintest inhale of breath- anything could be a lead. When he heard Jonathan fall behind and stop he turned hoping the leech had found something. The intensity of his stare and the slight reddening around the borders of his sclera was the proof that he onto something, but when he held his hand out with a nod it confused Geoffrey. There was no way he could jump down that height without the risk of straining a muscle which would leave him unable to give chase to Reid’s lead. It completely surprised him when his wrist was engulfed by the cool, strong grip of Jonathan’s hand and pulled into the other man’s body. In the moment he wished he had control over his drumming heart, for Reid most certainly could heard it as the man whispered in his ear. “ _ Relax. I’ve run a few experiments on this. You should be fine _ .”

 

Geoffrey’s eyes went wide.  _ What-?!  _ He almost shouted, but is voice was cut short. Darkness swallowed the pair tearing their feet from the ground. He felt ethereal, his body ghostly and swirling entangling itself with Jonathan’s own smokey form. The pull of the darkness moved their wisps suddenly blurring his vision as they became part of the air. It would’ve been a pleasant, almost relaxing, experience if Geoffrey didn’t feel as if he were suddenly forced to breath through a straw. Even when his body resolidified with his feet on the sand bank he held tight to Jonathan gasping for air as a wave of nausea overcame him.

 

Jonathan was certain this would work, he wouldn’t have done it if he thought otherwise. After mastering shadow stepping himself he was curious if he could take things with him. His first tests were with inanimate objects, after he began shadow stepping with live rats to confirm he could transport organic matter with success. But rats couldn’t speak and were unable to tell him that: while shadow stepping was possible for living beings, it was like a near death experience. So he was concerned when after their jump Geoffrey held onto him tightly with his forehead pressed to his chest. “Geoffrey? Are you alright?” The hunter let go with a hand to hold up his index finger. After a moment Geoffrey pushed himself away to give Jonathan vexed expression.

 

“I would appreciate if you never did that again.” He said finally catching his breath.

 

Jonathan’s concern melted into a warm smile hearing that the hunter’s tongue was as keen as ever. “I apologize.” He nodded, but they were losing time and by the look on the other’s face he agreed. Jonathan caught the scent of blood wafting eastward. With a motion of his hand he started a fast walk in the direction with Geoffrey falling a stride behind, making sure not to move too fast ahead of the recuperating man. Once Geoffrey had fully recovered and was able to keep pace next to him Jonathan sped up, his nose in the air to track the fresh scent. It wasn’t long until they reached the end of the shore, but the trail was still strong. It went straight up the brick wall that was the foundation of this portion of the city to a two story building on the corner.

 

Geoffrey groaned when he saw Jonathan look up the building to the sad excuse of a balcony that precariously hung under a window on the second floor. Because they had chased the wall all the way to its end there was no set of stairs to scale the brick. By the apologetic look the leech gave him he knew the other thought the same thing. He stepped closer reaching his hand to him with a sigh because they had to continue their chase. “Just give me a warning before we jump.” Jonathan nodded as he took his hand and brought him into another tight embrace.

 

“Three- two-” Geoffrey held his breath this time to prevent the vortex pull from stealing his breath. For sure the experience was more pleasant now that he knew what to expect, he almost wished he didn’t have to breath so he could entangle with Jonathan in this ghostly form for a longer period of time. These thoughts grew and died in the second it took to jump from the ground to the wooden boards above. The nausea wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time, but he had this feeling in his chest that he didn’t want to let go of the doctor’s coat, but was a feeling he denied as he loosened his fingers from the fabric. This time he took the lead, drawing his crossbow to hold it in front of himself before he peered into the window. Geoffrey was forced to pause when Jonathan placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Remember Geoffrey, we are not here to hurt the lad. We are here to  _ help  _ him.”

 

The empathy in the other’s voice was unmistakable moving Geoffrey more than he wanted to admit. Yet he shrugged off the leech’s hand. “I know… if I do need to defend myself I won't hit anything the leech won't be able to heal.” The glare the cold tone warranted him was understandable, but Jonathan seemed to let it go without another word.

 

As quietly as was possible Geoffrey opened the window cautiously stepping inside. The room looked very much like the outside of the building, old, dirty, and deserted. The brick walls were faded and chipping and the wooden floor was scratched beyond repair. From all the empty flattened mattresses this was once a squatters’ home, but it was likely most of them died or were prey for the skals during the worst of the epidemic. The room was wide, but otherwise small with a doorway to his left and another across the room. The hunter snuck forward his bow trained on the farthest doorway using his free hand to motion Jonathan to check the one to the left. Rats skitted hurriedly away when Geoffrey pushed the door the rest of the way open, running into the far corners of what was the washroom. Clearing the tiny room with a glance he turned, almost bumping into Jonathan who had moved behind him without a sound. The hunter almost shouted pointing his crossbow at his figure.

 

“ _ Don’t do that! You have a deathwish?”  _ He hissed. Jonathan calmly pushed the crossbow away from him with a raised eyebrow. “I think you forgot, dear hunter… I can tell our friend is on the floor below us.” He whispered back and Geoffrey lowered his crossbow.  _ Oh… right…  _ He thought with a sour grimace.

 

Jonathan smirked at the face then turned to lead the other through the left door to a dark set of stairs descending to the first story. He went first this time. The way was narrow, steep, and difficult to maneuver quietly; especially for Geoffrey’s bulkier build as the old wood threatened to scream with each footfall. The bottom of the passage stopped at a smooth wall with no handle. Jonathan would have been confused if not for the traces of blood on the surface in the shape of a small handprint that he could see with his vampiric senses, and just beyond the door, in a corner, a few rooms way he could sense the huddled form of a child sized body outlined in crimson red. He carefully pushed on the wall, it giving way silently sliding out. It was one more step down as the pair emerged from a wardrobe with a false back. The first floor was much like the second a dirty, dilapidated mess: windows boarded up, the only door barricaded with broken furniture, the walls chipping, trash and stained, old clothes littering the floor. The narrow rooms and hallways would’ve been a small maze if Jonathan couldn’t see his target through the walls. They came to stop to the side of door that was wide open its top hinge threatening to pop from the frame at the slightest touch. Jonathan glared between Geoffrey and the crossbow. With a nod of understanding the other reluctantly lowered the weapon just slightly to appear less hostile.

 

Jonathan could tell that the boy in the other room knew they were there, his form pressing tighter to the wall hoping not to be found. He took careful steps, hands raised, into the room. If he was human he wouldn’t have seen anything and he understood how Geoffrey had not noticed when he first met the lad. It thrilled Jonathan, he’d never seen a cloaking device of this efficiency. Cloaks normally rank of blood giving away the user’s nature instantly, but this one… it was different. Vampiric in origin, but almost human in scent. Jonathan had to suppress his inner scientist and remind himself that this boy was a terrified, young, and most likely hungry, ekon. He looked to the corner finding the boy’s dark brown eyes through the cloaking mist. With a calming voice he spoke. “Hello. I am Jonathan Reid, I am a doctor. I understand how you must feel and I would like to help you.”

 

“You don’t know shite!” The blonde exclaimed, baring his small fangs as the cloak dissolved. He looked to Geoffrey, the crossbow, and Jonathan, his eyes settling on the doctor. “I don’t want your help. I’m doin’ fine on my own.”

 

“The corpse of the boy you left behind says otherwise!” Geoffrey couldn’t help, but snap.

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed turning his gaze to him with his back still pressed against the wall. “I told you, I was attacked first!” The hunter was going to come back, but Jonathan raised a hand. “Geoffrey, please. This is unproductive.” He said firmly and Geoffrey swore he saw the boy stick a defiant tongue out at him. The hunter had to leave the room or risk throttling him.

 

Jonathan let a sigh go as he left, but it was for the best, seeing as the boy visibly relaxed a bit off the wall with his absence. The older leech smiled. “Sorry about him, but I promise we are not here to harm you. May a have your name?”

 

There was a long, quiet paused before he answered. “Cory. Cory Pax.”

 

“Thank you, Cory. Would you mind telling me what happened that night when Geoffrey found you?”

 

Again there was a pause. “I was just walking down the alley when the prick attacked me.”

 

“But that’s not the whole truth, right?  _ Tell me, Cory,  _ give me a reason to believe you aren’t the monster here.” He compelled him as a test. The result noted in his head when Cory was unaffected by it. The boy frowned.

 

“That won't work on me you arse, but… I will tell. He was a bully. I suppose it was my fault.”  he averted his dark eyes. “He was going on and on about me dead mum and I told him if he didn’t shut his mouth I’d bleed him dry… I flash him my fangs. That night he attacked me in the alley. That’s why I killed him.”

 

It was tragic, but he there were worse things. Jonathan caught the boy’s eyes, searching them or deception, but finding none. His own story was worse in a way. He was about to start asking the boy about his feeding habits and about his cloak when Cory’s eyes when wide and he tilted his head urgently up as if to hear. After a quiet moment he looked to Jonathan.

 

“We need to leave! I’ll answer whatever questions you want, but I have people chasing after me. If I stay longer they’ll find me.” He almost pleaded in stark contrast to his previously brash tone.

 

——————————————————

 

The small band didn’t run into whoever it was that was after Cory. Jonathan did ask about who it was after him, but he wasn’t entirely sure what group they belong to. They did, however, find trouble with an unusually large pack of feral skals, Seven of them at once to be exact. Jonathan was forced to use a lot of blood to fuel attacks that would even the numbers allowing Geoffrey to finish off the remaining few. The battle happened in under a minute leaving Cory no time to react or help. If he told the truth he was impressed and frightened of his company, but they were better than the group after him.

 

Along the way Jonathan asked probing questions, more so after the battle to distract himself from his sudden want for more blood. Cory answered them to the best of his ability.

 

“How old are you?” Jonathan asked.

 

“Donno. All I remember if I try to think back is white flashes and it gives me a headache.” He could’ve said more, but it was painful to even think about. The strangers with masks that were always around him. The cold tables with shackles and cages with no more than a blanket and concrete floors. The stabbing needles, blinding over head lights, the starvation tests. The awful things they fed him, so gruesome looking he couldn’t fully remember the sights. Maybe he would have said if the vampire pried, but he did not.

  
  


“How often do you feed?” The next question.

 

“Huh?”

 

“How often do you lust for blood? How long can you go without it, before it drives you mad?” Jonathan asked I little surprised the boy didn’t know what he meant.

 

Cory thought for a minute. He made sure his pace didn’t slow as they continued relatively fast to their destination that was still unknown to him. For some reason he trusted this pair to help him, despite Geoffrey’s crossbow and hard first glances. They had tracked him down, but not to hurt him like his other pursuers. “A month… maybe?” The thin boy said running a hand through his blonde hair. “But I wouldn’t say I go mad without it… my stomach hurts pretty bad with cramps though.”

 

Jonathan wanted to press. His brain suddenly alight with question upon question. What kind of vampire could go a month without blood? What differing effects did the sun and holy symbols have? How much did he need to consume to last a month? Then the unusual smell of the boy’s blood cloak resurfaced in his mind. All these thoughts clamored for Jonathan’s mouth, but he was too tired to speak.

 

Geoffrey was for the most part a quiet listener. In honesty he was a little mad at Jon for agreeing to give the other leech safe haven among the guard without asking him first, but Jonathan assured him that he’d keep a close eye on the boy. When Cory started answering the questions his ears perked, pulling him just slightly out of his sulking mood. He was possibly as surprised by the answers as Jonathan was. Unlike the leech he was able to keep his expression candid, but he could tell that Jonathan was also trying to mask his sudden fatigue. They made it to Priwen just before dawn. Jonathan leading up the stairs and showing Cory his room. He let the boy adjust and get settled, telling him to come find him if he had a problem before shutting the door. Then he headed down to the washroom. He was aware of Geoffrey outside the door as he washed his face.

 

The water cleaned the dried skal blood from his skin and beard turning the clear liquid a diluted pinkish red. Compelled by his want he tried to sip at it, but the mixture was foul tasting and made Jonathan gag. After the rest of the blood was washed away he removed his stained coat to throw it in the hamper. With a sigh he loosed his tie as he opened the door knowing Geoffrey was still waiting. Waiting for him. Concern and determination on his face and Jonathan would be lying to say he didn’t want to see it, even if it also terrified him.

 

“Alright, now that that’s done. Let’s take care of you.” He said grabbing the leech’s wrist.

 

“Geoffrey wait…” Jonathan protested as he was dragged into the hunter’s room. Geoffrey shutting the door behind them and locking it before removing his own coat. Then took a seat on the sofa in the office undoing the cuffs of his sleeve to expose his wrist. Jonathan just stood by the door wide eyed with a war waging inside himself.  

 

“You used too much blood just now, didn’t you?” Jonathan looked away in response rewarding him with a scowl from the hunter. “We are not having a repeat of three nights ago. Now come here and drink.”

 

Jack’s warning rang in his ears, the cavalry holding him still. “Geoffrey I don’t think-”

 

“Drink.  _ Now. _ ”

 

With a growl the cavalry was defeated and the war decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited for the next chapter... not entirely sure if its going to be long or short yet, but it might take a little longer just because of life(TM) and another ficklet I'm thinking of writing, but even with those obstacles I promise Ill still actively work on this when i can :)
> 
> Again and again bc I can never say it enough: Thank you for the views, kudos, and comments! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught up in a moment....

Geoffrey had to fight the urge to flinch away when faster than he could blink Jonathan was before him. A shiver ran through his body when his cold hands gripped his offered wrist and the sclera of the leech’s eyes turned red with blood lust. Geoffrey shut his eyes and held his breath, gooseflesh running up his arm in anticipation of pain… in anticipation of that heated rush that blossomed below his skin when Reid dug his fangs into him.

 

But there was a pause. In the absence of the bittersweet pain he peeked one eye open. Jonathan had stopped, his grip still strong, eyes still red, lips an inch from the visible veins under Geoffrey’s skin, but he was frozen. He stared at the unhealed angry marks from the night before and through his predictory gaze Geoffrey saw guilt. The hunter’s heart rate increased with frustration. He stole his hand from Jonathan to tear open the collar of his shirt and before the leech could react, with his other hand, Geoffrey grabbed the back of his head and pushed his nose into his neck. 

 

Jonathan wanted to protest, but was unable. Heat, sweat, blood, and the hand grabbing rough on his hair overwhelmed him all at once. His reserve crumbled to dust and he bit hard into the taut curve of the muscle under his lips, barley having enough sense not to rip open the carotid artery. 

 

Geoffrey grunted, tightening his grip on Jonathan’s head and moving his other hand to grip his shoulder, as the force of the bite pushed his body into the cushions. The pain he anticipated was lightning shot through his body and heat rose to his face like the blood flowing from his neck. Jonathan growled low and pleased as he swallowed a greedy mouthful and another. The hunter gasped when the growl vibrated his throat, the feel of the other man’s beard on his skin rubbing against his flesh as the other lapped at the wound he had made. Then he let go of him, placing his hands Jonathan’s chest to push him off.

 

A predatory growl rumbled deep in Jonathan’s throat when he felt that push on his chest. He didn’t want to let go of the prey hooked on his fangs. It tasted too good, smelled too good, he wanted to drown himself in it. He drank another mouthful of the red ambrosia from the strong current that pushed it into his mouth. He was compelled to continue till it completely stopped, till the river dried up. He was going to, in his blood induced haze, until he felt cool metal press against his temple. A plea and demand “Reid, you have to stop  _ now _ !” cut through to his sanity making him pause. It was enough for him to get ahold of himself and release the pressure on his jaw. He felt Geoffrey’s push on his chest, complying with it this time as he reared away until the hunter’s face was in his vision.

 

The man was breathing heavy with a hand over Jonathan’s bite mark and his gun only arbitrarily pointed in the leech’s direction now that he had moved away from his throat. A sigh escaped Geoffrey and  _ I am sorry  _ was all Jonathan could think, but his lips couldn’t form the words, he licked them instead, unable to not relish the taste of blood still on them. His eyes ate his appearance as greedily as he had drunk his blood. A different kind of hunger came over him.

 

_ Wait, wait, wait!  _ Geoffrey’s mind spinned as Jonathan fell on top of him again. The leeched grabbed his hand that held his gun to push it to the side and gripped his face gently despite the sudden movement, to crash their mouths together. He tasted his own blood as Jonathan pushed his tongue in through his open lips. His strength held him captive, unable to fight back. Not that he wanted to, especially as the other let a purr rumble inside his throat. Jonathan broke away to let the human breath and stare into his eyes. Geoffrey smirked, relieved, when he saw the red of Jonathan's eyes receding.

 

The heat between them surged giving Jonathan the feeling of warmth he’d lost after his rebirth. When he broke he realized what he’d done without permission or warning. Apology formed in his mind again, this time making it just short of his tongue before he was cut off. Their lips were pressed together again, Geoffrey leading. Jonathan’s rationality was swept away. He let his hands wander down the other’s chest as they kissed thoroughly. Reaching the end of Geoffrey’s shirt he tugged on it, breaking their lips just long enough for the hunter to pull the fabric over his head and throw it to the floor with no care of where it landed. Jonathan ran his hands over Geoffrey’s pale, scarred flesh as its temperature became fevered. Humming happily while the other worked on the buttons on his shirt to expose his own chest.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Geoffrey leaned his head back as Jonathan trailed wet kisses down his jaw and neck with the tiniest of pauses over his scabbing neck wound to run a long lick over it before continuing downwards. Jonathan wasn’t thinking anymore of what he was doing. Between blood, sweat, heat, and his desires as a being, undead though he may be, he couldn’t find the will to deny the invitation he was seemingly granted. His thoughts swam blurry, but his fingers were as precise as they’ve always been working effortlessly to undo Geoffrey’s belt. The hunter moaned, stripped free of his pants to expose his hardening length to the cool air in the room. His tip was excitedly red and wet and twitching, and Jonathan hadn’t even touch him yet. He smirked.

 

“Does it feel good to be bitten, Geoffrey? Or perhaps you’re just a masochist?”

 

“Perhaps… perhaps you’re just a sadist, leech.” He huffs, noting Jonathan’s hardness pressing on his thigh through his trousers, but there’s no venom, just hot air. The name call sounding like a term of endearment. Jonathan’s smile widens, his eyes holding Geoffrey’s as he takes the hunter into his mouth.

 

Geoffrey's breath hitches in his aching throat, shakily letting it go, being careful not to be too loud, as Jonathan’s tongue- soft, hot, and wet- skillfully twisted up and down his shaft. Instinctively he moves his hands to grip the other’s hair unable to restrain himself from thrusting upwards. Jonathan places his hands on the hunter’s hips to guide the motion smoother rather than stop it. Each lick, twist, and gentle drag of fang against his sensitive flesh sent tendrils of sharp, electric pleasure through him, bringing him closer to release.

 

Jonathan relishes in the salty taste of Geoffrey in his mouth. His desire for the man’s blood was a growing addiction that he was becoming complicit of, but this… the feel of Geoffrey’s cock sliding down his throat as he clung to to him shivering, he could become dependent to have from just this once. Not having to breath certainly had its advantages.

 

“Jon.” Geoffrey rasped as he came. Jonathan’s grip tightened to keep the other’s anxious hips still so he could take all Geoffrey would give in his mouth. He swallowed down the thick, salty liquid with pleasure, drinking it as greedily as he had drunk his blood. A shiver of his own worked its way from his head to his groin as he slowly pulled his lips from Geoffrey’s dick with a wet  _ pop _ . 

 

Geoffrey laid sweaty and breathless, unable to think through the whiteout of ecstasy in his senses in the aftermath of his orgasim. He huffed feeling the slight pain along the sides of his length were the fangs had rubbed against it. Maybe he was into pain. The sight he was welcomed to when he opened his eyes was horribly erotic. His cum and blood lingered on Jonathan’s lips as the leech looked intently down at him. It made him want more and by the bulge in the other man’s pants, Jonathan did too. Geoffrey looked up into the pale blue eyes with a smirk.

 

“So… you actually gonna do something with that, or am I going to be disappointed?”

 

Jonathan didn’t need to be prompted twice. With a pleased growl he tugged at Geoffrey’s hips to flip him over so the man’s face was against the black cushions of the sofa. Geoffrey grunted with the force, but didn’t protest otherwise. 

 

This wasn’t exactly how Geoffrey imagined a fuck with Jonathan. Maybe he had thought of the leech’s teeth at his throat and the feel of his callous free, soft hands on the sensitive parts of his naked body. He did not, however,  picture himself as the one to be beneath Jonathan. He had wanted to make him beg, wanted to be on top, to show him he was still the Hunter. All these wants vanished like smoke in the breeze and it didn’t matter anymore. Jonathan took careful time to prepare him and by the time he was able to take two fingers his entire body, down to his bones, was aching with one want. Geoffrey was getting impatient of Jonathan’s ability to hold himself back.

 

“For the love of Christ, Reid, please...“  He pleaded into the cushions reaching a hand behind him to pull on Jonathan’s pants.

 

“So impatient.” Jonathan chuckled as his cock was freed of its cloth prison. He rubbed it teasingly against Geoffrey’s twitching hole as he pushed his hips against his ass.

 

“Stop teasing and just fuck me already!” 

 

He obliged and Geoffrey gasped as he felt Jonathan's length and girth slowly enter him, stretching him wide. It was hard and hot and painful and it felt agonizingly good. He gasped with short, quick breaths as Jonathan leaned over him, placing shallow bite marks along his nape.

 

Jonathan felt like he was dreaming. The only thing letting him be certain he wasn’t, was the warmth he felt. It was all consuming and a feeling he knew that wasn’t entirely his own. The blossoming, radial heat only grew more intense with each thrust, each moan he pulled from Geoffrey that brought both of them closer to release. He bit gently along his shoulders, not to draw blood, but just taste his skin and sweat.  He reached his hand around Geoffrey’s hip to stroke his cock as he tightened around him.

  
  


“Jon!” With a skillful twist of his thumb over his head Geoffrey came, it falling in thin threads on the cushions beneath them. Jonathan thrusted hard once more then pulled out to make a mess on Godfrey’s back. He heard a disappointed whine escape the hunter’s lips, muffled against the fabric of the couch, unsure if he meant to let it out or not. Jonathan fell back into the other end of the sofa, his nerves tingling from his orgasm, he admired the view. Geoffrey breathless against the cushions with his hips still slightly lifted with Jonathan’s cum painting his back.

 

They laid in contented silence. It was Geoffrey who broke the quiet, tilting his head to look at Jonathan from his current angle. The other’s face was so blissful he wasn’t sure he could see clearly, but it made him smile. He looked around suddenly caring where his discarded shirt had fallen, thankful it was within arms reach. Geoffrey picked it up and offered it to Jonathan. “Would you mind?” He asked hinting to his back.

 

If jonathan could blush he would have as he felt heat rush to his face. He took the shirt to wipe Geoffrey’s back clean, relishing the way he curved his spine into his touch. He then got up to throw the soiled garment in the designated basket in the corner just beyond the archway in the room. As the heat faded away from his body, he began to over think what just happened. When he turned back he was a little disappointed to see Geoffrey already up and putting his pants back on, it didn’t help his anxious mind. Did he do something wrong? Was he too rough? Jonathan’s heart sank. It must have shown on his face too, because Geoffrey tilted his head to the side confused as he threw Jonathan’s trousers to him. 

 

“Why the long face Reid? Don’t tell me you’re regretting it.”

 

“No. Not at all.” Jonathan did not allow even a second to pass before denying the accusation. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and down along his face to stroke his beard. “It’s… I just.  _ You  _ are not regretting it, right?” He asked noticing all the shallow bite marks and bruises he had made along the hunter’s collar bone. He felt better when Geoffrey let out a low chuckle.

 

“For someone so smart you have such a thick head. I was the one saying to fuck me, yeah? I do not regret, but I do want a shower. Thought you might want to join me for that?.” 

 

Jonathan was flooded with relief and relaxed. “Of course, I might.” He smiled. It was a small shower, but they would figure out something.

 

And they managed the limited space. Cleaning each other off of blood, sweat, and other things. Nothing was said between the steam and warm water, but each pair of hands explored the other’s bodies. Noting the scars and marks and muscles. Jonathan ran his finger along a particularly long scar that trailed from just under his right shoulder blade to the top of his hip bone. Geoffrey leaned into the touch and hummed sadly. “My brother gave me that. Before he became a leech. We were messing around with sticks and the next thing I knew I needed a few stitches in my back.” Jonathan didn’t need to be able to see Geoffrey’s face to picture the bittersweet smile his lips held. With no words to properly respond he instead wrapped his arms around Geoffrey's middle, pulling him into a hug.

 

All too soon the water ran cold and they two hand to retreat back to Geoffrey’s room. Once dry and sporting a clean pair of pants the hunter made his way to his bed. Settling on it then inviting Jonathan beside him with a pat to the mattress. He sat more tense than he meant to, but it was a short lived tension. Geoffrey laid back to the bed with his hands behind his head, eyes closed with a deep smile on his lips. Jonathan couldn’t help but study the man’s thinly haired chest since he hadn’t seen it properly the time before. 

 

Again the pair fell into a contented silence. And again, Geoffrey broke it.

 

“So what do we do with this?” He asks calmly peaking one eye open to watch Jonathan’s reaction. 

 

“What do you mean?” He furrowed his brows. In truth he knew what he wanted. It was a stupid, dangerous desire he shouldn’t have, but he hoped for more. He hoped it not to have been their first and last, allowed in the heat of a moment. He longed for this, but was a coward to admit it blindly without knowing what Geoffrey wanted.

 

Geoffrey shifted, freeing an arm to pull Jonathan to the mattress then rolling on his side to make eye contact. “I think you know damn well what I mean…” he paused reaching a hand out to grab one of Jonathan’s. “Either this goes somewhere, or we forget it ever happened.” He let go of his hand as he said the latter and Jonathan instantly hated the idea from the example.

 

He couldn’t, however, take it as simply as it seemed. “I am a vampire, Geoffrey. The thing you despise. What you’ve sought to destroy your entire life, and I don’t resent you for it. We are monsters. When you feed me, Geoffrey… I can’t help, but relish it and desire for every last drop of blood in your veins. I am honestly terrified I will hurt you.” He tried to sit up, but Geoffrey wouldn’t allow him to, placing crossed arms on his chest. 

 

Despite his nature Jonathan really tried, clinging tightly to his humanity and Geoffrey knew this. It’s the reason he hadn’t killed him from all the opportunities he had had since they met. It’s what allowed Jonathan to grow on him, the reason he trusted him, why he started to care for him. He was more human than most humans. But Jonathan was right. Geoffrey would be fatally stupid to not be overly aware of the danger the other posed. He couldn’t lie to himself about how scared he was when he thought he was going to have to shoot Jonathan not much more than an hour ago.

 

“And despite all that you somehow wormed your way under my skin. I may not have a fancy degree, Reid, but I’m not stupid.”

 

“I was not saying-“ Jonathan started, but was cut off by Geoffrey leaning over to kiss him. He was surprised, but quickly returned the shallow, gentle contact without a thought more.

 

“Trust me.” Geoffrey said as he parted before fumbling to pull the covers up as he rolled over to his side, facing away from Jonathan. “I understand, but I’m not defenseless or weak and more equipped to handle you than most. And I know what I want….” He mumbled the last sentence so low it was almost inaudible, but Jonathan heard it. 

 

The warm of the air, sheets, and Geoffrey’s body and words easily melted the vampire’s fears. Not that they wouldn’t return, but his mind was caught up in a tangle of emotions he didn’t wish to sort right now. Deciding to be content in the opportunity of the monotony he shifted himself behind Geoffrey. Since the hunter was slightly taller than he, Jonathan didn’t pull off the encompassing effect of a big spoon, but it was nice all the same when Geoffrey took his hand.

 

“I see. You best keep your eyes on me then, dear hunter.” Jonathan wishered into his nape.

 

“I always have, leech. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so I didn’t take a lot of time to edit this chapter bc I have almost none, but I wanted to get this out to you patient guys! If there are any typos or something sounds off lmk I’ll try to fix it.
> 
> Also not very confident in my smut so pls forgive me if it’s bad and I’m always open to constructive criticism.
> 
> I love you all and thanks so much for the kudos and comments! Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you so much for your patience, I get distracted by life easily and it slows my writing a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Jonathan opened his eyes to the dark view of the blinded window in the room. He was enveloped in the warmth of the thick blanket pulled up to his neck and for the first time in what seemed forever he felt full. The call of the blood nothing more than a whisper, easy to ignore. He remembered how he ended up in this bed, with a smile, he took a deep breath to scent the room that smelled of Geoffrey. It made him the happiest he’d been. He turned over to give the man a morning hug, only to have his joy ripped from him.

 

Geoffrey was dead. His skin ripped from his throat and Jonathan tasted the strong unmistakable flavor on his tongue. The blood was everywhere. On the bed, his hands. The walls and ceiling were painted with it.

 

“No! No!” He tried to scream, but no sound came out his mouth as he jumped from the bed, hoping there was something he could do. He compressed Geoffrey’s chest in desperate abandon with tears in his eyes, but there was no blood to get his heart beating again, Jonathan’s every instinct told him that, including his full stomach. A sharp pain in his chest made him look down. Jonathan had forced a stake through his heat with his hands and his body grew cold, vision fading to black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The deep black world swirled and Jonathan gasped, though he had no need for air. He sat up and the world returned. He was on the frigid hardwood in Geoffrey’s relatively neat room, he had fallen from the bed in his sleep, and from the bed the hunter was propped up on his hands to see him with a concerned glint in his deep blue eyes. Those eyes so very much full of life. A dream. No. A nightmare. Jonathan’s worst.

 

“Are you alright?” The gruff, still sleep addled voice was a wave of relief to Jonathan’s ears. He cleared his throat as he slowly got up. He was at a loss of what to do with himself. He didn’t want to stand isolated where he was, after last night there was no point in denying they craved to be close, but… but he was also terrified to close that distance. He was scared of his nightmare. Scared of himself and of what his demon side could, would, do to Geoffrey. “Reid.” He called in a soft comforting tone, so much unlike the man.

 

“It was just- just a bad dream.” He ran a hand through his hair and down over his bear, but he couldn’t seem to meet Geoffrey’s eyes. 

 

“About me.” Geoffrey stated as if he’d experienced it himself. Jonathan’s unanswer was answer enough. Geoffrey shifted under the covers to sit up and pat the empty mattress beside him. “C’mon. Sit.”

 

“Geoffrey…”

 

“I won't take no for an answer.” He said coolly.

 

Damn him. Why is it he couldn’t resist like he used to. He sat on the bed, his back to Geoffrey. Never would he have guessed since his rebirth would he turn his back on his natural enemy. He closed his eyes with a relieved sigh as Geoffrey’s strong hand rubbed circles in his back. He relaxed with the warm heat pressing into his skin. “I promise, you don’t gotta worry about me. Entangled as we are or may get, I know what you are capable of and I don't have any delusions that if the worst were to happen you could control yourself for my behalf.”

 

Jonathan didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse. He didn’t have much time to think about it as a frantic pounding on the door to Geoffrey’s office made both of them jump.

 

“McCullum! There’s a woman at the gate asking for ya’. Said she won’t go way till she talks to ya’.”

 

Geoffrey had a shirt on and was opening the door faster than what seemed in human capability. Jonathan was lucky he was able to throw his own shirt on before the wood was on its hinges exposing that the two of them were together, it would’ve looked bad if he were unclothed. Not that Jonathan was ashamed. He wasn’t. They just didn’t need people worrying over their leader’s questionable choice in a lover.

 

Outside the door was Samuel Morse. A big, broad brawler with a black buzz cut. He held himself tall and composed even though Jonathan could tell he was annoyed, he was a good fighter, a returned soldier. He gave Jonathan a curious glance when he saw the vampire behind Geoffrey, but said nothing.

 

“Did she say what she wanted?”

 

“She didn’t, but she’s making quite the racket. Calling ya’ every name in the book.” Geoffrey groaned. It wouldn’t be the first time this has happened, but it is always a royal pain in the ass. He told Jonathan he’d be right back then left down the stairs with Samuel behind him.

 

It wasn’t even a minute Geoffrey was gone when there was the muffled sound of shattering glass down the hall. Jonathan’s eyes went wide as he realized the noise came from his room. “Cory!’ He shouted as he turned to smoke to flit through the air. He swung the door open with all his strength, nearly ripping it from its hinges. His room was empty, the window shattered opening the room to the freezing downpour of rain in the night air. Jonathan moved to stare out the window, but was not surprised to find nothing. There was no blood to scent and even if there was the rain would wash it away long before he’d find anything. Turning around with a feeling of defeat he looked about the room. There was no sign of a struggle. The furniture was up right, the only thing broken was the window, the bed was made even. With a sigh he turned to go meet Geoffrey by the gates when he noticed his dresser. On top of it was one of his books. He never placed his books on his dresser, they always cluttered the coffee table when not on the shelf. He picked up the leather bound book and flipped it around in his hands. Nothing. Then he saw the paper on the dresser that the book had been hiding. Jonathan frowned, then smiled when he saw the short letter.

 

_ 87 Liberty Union St _

 

He hurried to the courtyard. When he arrived there was no woman and Geoffrey was talking to the sniper twins, Robert and Vincent. The nearly identical pair had lanky frames and ginger coloured hair with the same rough mannerisms that came with practically being raised in the guard. The only way Jonathan ever told them apart was Vincent was just slightly shorter than Robert. He walked over to them, pulling the collar of his coat- which he grabbed before he left the house-  up around his neck, but it did little to keep the rain from soaking him through.

 

“-So you’re saying she just ran off after Morse came to fetch me?” Jonathan walked in on their conversation,

 

The twins nodded their heads in unison, Robert answering. “Aye. She was queer about it too. When morse got inside she suddenly shut up, turned heel, and left without another word.” The scowl on Geoffrey’s face deepened, letting up only a bit when he saw Jonathan. 

 

“Is everything alright, Reid? You look pale.” He joked. In a better mood than maybe he should be Jonathan gave a smirk.

 

“I believe I always appear pale, but I do have bad news. It seems that’s whomever this woman was, she was meant as a distraction. No sooner had you left when someone broke into my room. I wasn’t fast enough and when I opened the door Cory was gone.”

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Geoffrey groaned, running a hand through his soaked hair.

 

“Unfortunately I am not. But I think I have a lead. 87 Liberty Union St.”

  
  


They made their way inside to change once more. Jonathan knew Geoffrey would want to head there immediately. The address was in the West End and only a few streets down from the Ascalon Club. Whether the elitist vampires were involved in this, Jonathan was unsure, but there were several scenarios he could think of why if they were responsible for the boy’s turning. What bothered him most was Cory somehow knew they were coming for him in enough time to leave them the address, but Jonathan had sensed nothing. After changing his soaked clothes and throwing on his heavy overcoat more suited for the downpour he met Geoffrey downstairs in the kitchen. Seeing the hunter strapped up like he was going to war- his crossbow on his back and the sword saber hanging from his hip and the fully loaded pistol he knew was hidden within the deep blue coat he wore- stuff his face with a buttered hard roll Jonathan couldn’t help but smile. Geoffrey turned and held up a finger as to say he was almost done.

 

“It is alright. I suspect Cory went with his captors willingly enough, so he shouldn’t be in immediate danger. Have another if you need. I took more than was necessary last night, I don’t want to be the reason you become ill again.” He shamefully looked away as he said the last. His nightmare returned to his mind and he ran a shaky hand  through his damp hair. The other memories of the night came along as well and goosebumps ran up his skin and he was once again very conflicted within himself.

 

Geoffrey rolled his eyes as he saw Jonathan retract into his thoughts, he was sure they were full of his fears. The hunter knew that those doubts were not unfounded, but he hoped that after their recent development that he would be a little more at ease with them. He did grab one more roll from the counter, biting away half of it as he walked passed Jonathan. Placing a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder before walking out, leading the way. The West End theoretically wasn’t that far from their base in Whitechapel, but the cold rain and dark allies made it feel a longer.

 

Their boots sloshed in the puddles that pooled underneath the bridge just outside of the relative safety of the Whitechapel gates. The frigid water jumping up his calves and soaking their pants. Jonathan was glad the coat he owned was well made and kept him dryer than he should be in this weather. He let the hunter lead keeping his senses as sharp as they could be in the rain. Listening for anything besides the man’s constant heart beat that could be in opposition to their walk through the streets. 

 

Geoffrey was glad the distance was a short one. They reached the address as the rain started to slow, but after half an hour in the rain meant that the pair was fairly soaked. 87 Liberty Union Street was a large mansion with a elaborate iron gate attached to a sturdy brick fence that enclosed the property. He grabbed the cool, wet metal giving it a shake, unsurprised to find it locked. Moving his face close so he could peer through the metal work. All the many windows were dark and the spot in the driveway of the courtyard designated for an automobile was vacant, it seemed empty enough. He jumped a bit when he turned to face Jonathan, not expected to be greeted by luminous red eyes glowing through the mist.

 

“What is wrong?” He blinked and the light receded becoming their usual unnatural pale blue.

 

“Nothing. Just wasn’t expecting your eyes to be like that.” He said composing himself with a shiver as the cold started to bite through his coat. He must have been unconvincing as he saw Jonathan with that guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry” 

 

“It’s really fine. I shoulda known you were using your leechy powers, it’s what we need right now. Do you notice anyone, or thing, in the house?” He was curt, getting increasingly annoyed with his constant apologizing for nothing.

 

The doctor’s frown flat lined as he concentrated.Geoffrey watched as the other turned his head from one side to the other. “I don’t sense anybody around.” He said before walking to the fence and lifting himself so he was on top of it. He held a hand down for Geoffrey to grab, easily lifting the man up onto the ledge with him. They jumped down together and carefully did a perimeter check, sticking close to the shadows. The inside of the courtyard was barren save the little upkept topiary lining the driveway. The front door was locked and with nothing but large elegant windows designed to show off wealth and not for practical use, they had two options: pick the lock or break down the door. 

 

Geoffrey tried to concentrate as he worked on the lock, but he was wet and cold and underneath it all he was frustrated. This was not  how he wanted to spend their first evening after together. He wanted to wake up lazily next Jonathan, spend unthought of time slowly getting up, drudging getting ready before they had to leave each other’s company to question Cory. He swore under his breath as he broke his last pick. He looked to Reid with his best smirk, only just covering up his frustration. “I guess sneaking in is out of the question. Do you mind?” He motioned to the door as he stood.

 

Jonathan smiled. It was nice to see him smile. “Not at all.” He said as he kicked the door open in motion. He stood at the line of the threshold. Letting Geoffrey in he could do, letting himself in… There was always this force that stopped him from entering private residences. He found he could try and force himself beyond it, but at the cost of a migraine that got worse the longer he was there uninvited. The longest he had experimented with was half an hour and by the end the pain in his head was so debilitating it took him the rest of that night to recover.

 

Geoffrey walked over the edge into the dark foyer then stopped, suddenly remembering this wasn’t as mundane task for Jonathan anymore. “Jonathan?”

 

Jonathan took a breath ready for the force to push him back as he took a step, but there was no push. Over the line there was no instant painful thumping in his head. Just the silence around them in the dark house. The vampire had no trouble seeing his surroundings and noted the worry on Geoffrey’s face.

 

“I am alright. The owner must be dead, I can enter without a problem, all the same we shouldn’t spend too much time here. If this place is abandoned there a possibility that they know Cory tipped us off.”

 

There wasn’t much light in the house and though the rain had stopped the clouds still hung thick in the sky, threatening another storm. Not a problem for Reid, but for Geoffrey it was slowing down his searching process. While the vampire was off looking through the books in the library just off the foyer he was fumbling in the dark around the rest of the bottom floor. He found nothing in his search. The house was empty except for scattered furniture, completely clutter free and nothing that seemed out of place. He about to make his way up the stairs when he heard Jonathan from the library.

 

“Geoffrey!”

 

He didn’t have to call him twice. Jonathan could kick the ass of most creatures without much trouble. If it wasn’t for his empathy and kind heart, Geoffrey would’ve died the night he tried to kill the doctor. Still, if he could be there to help, so Jonathan wouldn’t have to exhaust himself as much, he would be, always, without a second thought.

 

“I found a set of downward stairs behind a hidden door.” The doctor said as Geoffrey entered the room. Jonathan held a book in his head staring down the narrow passage that had apparently been hidden behind a sliding bookcase. There was no light in the stairwell just foreboding darkness darkness. What was at the bottom of the stairs was completely unknown, but if they had to hide the entrance it couldn’t be anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliche hidden door/bookcase thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda fell short of my desired word count, but there isn't anything more to add here. 
> 
> I do think I'm getting close to the end of this fic, but I've still got a few chapters in me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos they give me the drive to continue this a lot :) they add wood to the fire so to say.

At the bottom of the stairwell there was a door that opened into a long hallway. Jonathan had to shield his eyes from the bright fluorescent lights that nearly blinded him after the pitch blackness of the stairs. He heard Geoffrey intake a sharp breath obviously affected by the sudden brightness too. After a moment his vision refocused and he could see five doors lining the left side of the long hallway with a solitary door at the end opposite them.

 

It was dead silence. Their breath sounded like an alarm in the eerie quiet. Jonathan took a step only to freeze when he could smell the air. It was chemicals and bleach, and blood. Though the blood was just a faint smell of iron, Jonathan was certain. He pulled his pistol from his coat as he approached the first door closest to them.  Geoffrey armed himself as well and remained just a step behind the vampire. Jonathan placed his hand on the handle of the door, his hackles standing on end.

 

The small room inside was dark, but the bright light from the hall allowed them to see inside. There was just enough length to the room to fit a small cot on the farther wall no more than four meters away and that was all. There was literally nothing else to the room. 

 

Instantly Jonathan’s wariness was watered down by furry. This is where they made Cory stay? This inhumanly small room was where they kept him between god knows what they did to him? Jonathan left the door open and moved on to the next. It was the same except this one was just small, dark space, not even a bed. The room next to it was the same. Was it some sort of experiment? Or maybe, there were others besides Cory? Whatever the answer was the place was completely vacant and Jonathan was beyond angry.

 

The tension in the air was palpable like a thick fog as Jonathan opened each door with more velocity, Geoffrey could almost choked on it. He understood the other’s anger, but the increasingly erratic behavior was going to do Cory no favors. At the end of the hall, before Jonathan could haphazardly throw open the last door, Geoffrey placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The eyes that locked with Geoffrey’s when the man turned weren’t Jonathan’s, but the vampire’s. They were red and angry and looking for a fight. 

 

“Jon.” He squeezed his shoulder. “I know you are angry, but we can’t rush in on blind rage. If something happens to either of us it ain’t gonna do the lad any good.”

 

“I know that.” Jonathan snarled, before realizing he sounded like the monster he tried to hide. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He reached his own hand up to hold Geoffrey’s for a moment, then gently pulled it down to hold it at their sides. When he opened his eyes again he was considerably calmer. “I am sorry. I know… getting angry won’t help him.” He let go of the hunter’s hand turning his attention to the door ahead of them.

 

He was better, but Geoffrey could still see the tension in Jonathan’s shoulders. Geoffrey grabbed him, turning him around and pulling him into a strong hug. He bent his head down to rest on his shoulder, with a deep breath his nose was filled with the faint scent of Jonathan’s cologne that stuck to his skin. Jonathan, after a second, wrapped his hands around the hunter, returning the embrace, burying his nose in his neck and inhaling deeply. A thought occurred to Geoffrey, then, that he might have unintentionally taunted the vampire, but he couldn’t pull away now. If this is what he needed, Geoffrey would allow him to indulge a little. Unconsciously his grip on his pistol tightened, but there was no need. 

 

Jonathan was surprised when Geoffrey hugged him. Even more so when he thoughtlessly exposed his neck to him. He could do no less than scent him. His prey was defenseless in his hands, there was no resistance. The smell of his blood through his warm skin was tempting him to drink. He reminded himself he didn’t need it, he had plenty the night before. He took just a second more, his lips ghosting over the skin and the marks he had left behind the night before, then pulled away.

 

“Thank you, Geoffrey. That is. That is unnecessary.” He smiled softly.

 

“If it helped you, than it was entirely necessary.” He smirked, pushing passed him to open the door.

 

The leech was going to quip back at him, but the other side of the door wrecked his train of thought. The same bright, fluorescent lights turned on with the motion of the door revealing a large laboratory. Like the rest of the facility it was empty, but clearly not abandoned. The many lab tables had various equipment. It was a scientist’s dream really. Under different circumstances Jonathan would be joyed to study in such a workplace. Now he saw all the test tubes and petri dishes and chemicals that were obviously being used in unethical ways. He walked in the sterile room to the nearest counter right beside the door that held more than a dozen medical books. He owned many of the titles himself. 

 

Geoffrey was lost. As soon as the lights opened the space he realized how far out of his element he was. When Jon pushed passed him to look at the books he moved to opening drawers and cabinets around the space. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but when he found a journal in a draw in the back of the lab his instincts told him this was it. “Jonathan, I think I found something.” He called, looking over to see the doctor had taken to staring at the test tubes on one table containing red liquids of various hues. There was no guessing needed. It was obvious what was in them.

 

He handed the black leather book to Jon. He had flipped through it himself, but it was a lot of numbers and Latin and he knew the doctor would comprehend a lot more than him. He also took time to flip through each page, keenly looking over the contents before thumbing to the next. After a few pages he his expression turned sour and he began picking up different vials to look at them closer. 

 

With Reid absorbed to reading, Geoffrey continued to look around the lab, but there was nothing else left to be found. He had just opened a cabinet filled with chemical products when heard shattering glass ring through the air. He turned on heel, finger tight on the trigger of his pistol.

 

Jonathan was far beyond mad. Theses notes, what they did, Cory’s origin. The severity of unethical research of this experiment made Dr. Swansea look like a saint. Before he realized fully what he was doing he had taken the vials, all of Cory’s experimented on blood, and smashed it against the tile floor. The scent of the blood filled his nostrils and now that he knew, it was obvious why Cory’s scent was one had never encountered before. The mingled smell of vampire and human blood together had never existed before. 

 

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing, Reid?” Geoffrey came back towards him, pulling his gaze from the splattered blood. 

 

He held out the pages of the journal, surprised to still have it in his hands, for Geoffrey to see. The hunter took the book. His face took a disgusted expression that turned to horrified as he read. “This can’t be bloody real!” He shouted.

 

“It shouldn’t be. But it is. Cory is the result of injecting a human fetus with vampire blood. He is a hybrid of humans and vampires.” Jonathan said like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He looked back down to the blood, some had gotten on his boots. “They tested him endlessly, for god knows how long until he was able to escape. He must be terrified.”

 

Geoffrey was speechless, staring over the words on he pages.

 

_ After testing the effects of vampiric blood on human cells… After acquiring an impregnated human female we quickly tested our hypothesis… able to carry the mutating fetus for seven and a half months before her condition rapidly deteriorated… she gave premature birth before thereafter expiring. _

 

He wanted to vomit at the atrocity of it. He was about to close it when on the corner a symbol caught his eye.

 

“Jon, no one is here, but I’ve got our next lead. Let’s go kill some sons of bitches.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tit for tat. I’m sorry I hate them....(I love them so much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m updating this chapter bc somewhere along the line of my emotional roller coaster of life I lost my notes for where the hell my plot was going and I can’t 100% remember either so I had to reinvent  
> I added just a few paragraphs to the end of the chapter that just feels more natural here than at the beginning of the next chapter.

Usher Talltree. The man was a gamble as far as leads went. He could actually be useful at times, then the rest of the time it was just nonsensical ramblings. He was, however the only lead they had. 

 

Jonathan instinctually disliked this part of town. The club of Ascalon still wanted recompense for convincing Dawson that he should accept death as a blessing of mortality, but they could do nothing more than attack him in the streets which ended badly for their fledgling members.

 

Then there were the queer twins. Somehow the pair had survived the epidemic, never leavening London. Whoever which brother was waiting for never came, but still each night they waited bickering with each other the whole time. 

 

He felt a small twinge of guilt as they passed what used to be Ms. Price’s shoppe. After Carolyn’s death, Carol decided to use her inheritance to travel and closed up the long standing family business. Reid felt no Joy in taking the woman’s life. She was mentally ill and abused her daughter psychologically and physically. He couldn’t convince her to seek help for her illness, she refused to see that she was a danger to her daughter, and Jonathan needed to get stronger to destroy the Disaster. It was war, and it was his deadly triage system. He wished he didn’t have to think of it that way, but he supposed one's mind never recovers from war.

 

As they made their way around the backside of Aloysius’ former manor he felt the eyes of Albright following them, but he didn’t pursue so he shrugged it off. Jonathan didn’t like the tunnels under the temple where Usher reads his cards. Maybe it was because, though he could enter the space he could feel that divine repellent aura pushing down on him, like he _shouldn’t_ be there.

 

The man was sitting at his table, as usual, with his knowing smile on his face as he looked up at their approach. “Ah, my star crossed friends. I had a feeling-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, your stupid cards saw us comin’.” Geoffrey cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. He placed the journal down on the table, pointing at the symbols in the lower right hand corner close to the binding. “I know group uses these drawings to code things to each other. We need to know what this says.”

 

“It seems not too many things change in a year.” Usher sighed, picking up the book to look it over. 

 

Over the year since Jonathan became part of Prewin, he had convinced Geoffrey of the benefits of at least sharing information between the Guard and the Brotherhood. Not friends, not even really allies, just a pooling of knowledge that had been divided since the schism. Geoffrey agreed, and was surprised how much knowledge the Brotherhood possessed. They took far better, unbiased, notations of the information they found compared to the Guard before Jonathan. They weren’t deemed scholars for no reason. Geoffrey didn’t mind, really, the Brotherhood just took notes and recorded. The Guard could actually use the information they acquired from the other.

 

“I apologize for Geoffrey, Usher. But it is very important.” 

 

“I knew that much,” he said, flipping through the pages. Usher Talltree knew what he was looking at as he skimmed over the journal completely. For a split second he showed his surprise at the information inside. To his credit as a neutral observer he quickly composed himself. 

 “Even after our arrangement, I haven’t seen the leader of Prewin in some time. That and fate pulled some cards to be wary of tonight….” It seemed like Usher was going to continue , but Geoffrey butted in. 

 

“I just don’t like it. We find a well composed notebook describing completely unethical vampire, human experiments with your bloody brotherhood writing in it. So forgive me if I’m not thrilled to be here. Given the recent peace between our groups over the last year is why I’m even showing it to you instead of stating an all out investigation.”

 

As usual Usher seemed unaffected by Geoffrey’s hostility. It was true that this was a mild reaction from the Irishman. He flipped to the end of the book to run his hand over a crest very similar to the Stole’s- with dragons replacing the lions flanking the actual crest- that neither Jonathan or Geoffrey had noticed. 

 

“Yes, I appreciate that. How you and the Guard handle them are much like an inquisition. I’m sure Edgar would agree, were he here.” He added not above passive aggression.

 

It made Geoffrey bite his tongue. There was no love lost between him and the late doctor, but he hadn’t wanted him dead. He wasn’t a leech after all. He didn’t find out until later his fate, and if he was honest he felt guilty. The most he could do was punish his subordinates by taking his orders too far when involving a human.

 

He clenched his hands into fists at his side, bowing his head. “I am sorry. The whelps responsible have learned their lesson… myself included.” He apologized with a glance to Jonathan, his face was blank. The vampire hadn’t been pulling his punches that night in the hospital tower, enraged having just seen his friend die and knowing it was Geoffrey’s fault. If it weren’t for Auther’s blood Geoffrey wouldn’t even be here now. Jonathan could forgive him, but he would not defend him in this. 

 

“Thank you. That is all you can do, is learn.” Usher said calmly, hinting a sad smile. “Now I have  one request before I tell you what I know.”

 

Geoffrey was hesitant. It was hardly a request if it was the only way to know where Cory might  be. Why did he care so much? A week ago he would have killed him in the street, and just the other night he had been so suspicious of him. Granted what the kid has been through according to the journal was a living hell, but even before he knew that he came rushing with Reid to find him. 

 

“How can we help?” Jonathan asked before Geoffrey could respond. Usher definitely liked the doctor more than Geoffrey, giving him a warm smile as he answered.

 

“I get to keep this book for a while to look over it some more and add its knowledge to our libraries.” 

 

It was fair. He would like to have kept it himself… to burn it. That information was dangerous. If someone like the Ascalon Club got their hands on it, assuming they weren’t responsible already. Jonathan just nodded his agreement and Usher folded the book closed and set it to the side on his table. He then folded his arms in front of him with serious look and a glance at Geoffrey. 

 

“The Blooded Cross, lead by a radical woman named Hasely Dixon, was once part of the Brotherhood. They were a group of scientists that wanted more first hand accounts and to conduct their own experiments. Of course the previous Primate and myself could not condone their research which lead them to suddenly leave the Brotherhood without a word.”

 

“And you didn’t do anything about it?!” Geoffrey interrupted.

 

Usher cleared his throat. “What were we going to do once we found them, McCullum? We are not soldiers, or self proclaimed vigilanties. We are scholars and librarians, most of us have never fired a gun in our lives. The only people we could have told about their separation was the Guard, but Carl wouldn’t have given us the time of day. Much less listened to me enough to inform him of the potential threat.”

 

That stern look continued. Geoffrey was once again silenced. He knew how much Carl hated the Stole and Usher was right. “Sorry. Please continue.” He said lowly.  

 

“Truth be told I hadn’t heard anything on the Blooded Cross since they left. This…” he waved a hand over the book. “This is unsettling to see how far they’ve come. Though their findings are as interesting as their methods are distasteful.”

 

Jonathan couldn’t help, but twitch at the idea that it could be seen as interesting. Edgar would have seen it that way too. He was a good friend, but his lack of ethics which lead to the spread of the disaster is why he refused the man’s pleas to turn him before he died.  But the vampire held his tongue, bottling his emotions, when he found these people then he would let it all out on them.

 

“This book doesn’t tell me where they might be, but it tells me where they have been.” He took a deep breath as to prepare himself to their reaction. “It seems Edgar held more secrets than he let on.”

 

For just a moment the air was silent. The tension was electric in the air, Jonathan felt the static on his fingertips. Every muscle in his body tense as his hackles stood on end. He couldn’t believe his ears.

 

The moment after that the electricity exploded with the clattering sound of pottery breaking. Jonathan jumped turning to see Geoffrey had kicked his boot through the nearest vase.

 

“McCullum!” Usher actually shouted. “I would appreciate if-“

 

“Don’t you ‘McCullum’ me, Usher. If Swansea is somehow connected to this I no longer feel bad about what we did to him. The bastard deserved it.”

 

“It is unwise to speak ill of the dead. Do what you will with what I’ve told you. I have nothing more to give and my cards are coming up blank.” He said with a small huff.

 

Jonathan nodded his thanks. He still couldn’t speak. Geoffrey was right. Jonathan could not be happy that Edgar was dead, but if he was part of this organization on top of what he did to Ms. Jones, he deserved it. 

 

They emerged from under the temple and Geoffrey swore under his breath. They hadn’t been paying attention to the time and dawn was poking through the holes in the dispersing clouds. Jonathan could feel the heat on his skin even though the clouds would keep him relatively protected until he could find shelter. Geoffrey looked to him, Jonathan gave a toothy smile. 

 

“Don’t worry. I can make it to my home before the sun becomes dangerous. You should get back to Prewin so they don’t worry.” He said.

 

He smiled back, taking his hand. “I ain’t leaving you till I’m sure you won’t fry.”  

 

It was good that for once it was Jonathan reluctant to accept help from the hunter. By the time they reached the doctor’s manor Geoffrey had taken off his coat so the vampire could protect his face from the now almost fully risen sun. He opened the door and invited Geoffrey in. It was then that the doctor realized that Geoffrey had never been to his home.

 

Geoffrey looked around for a moment as they stood in the foyer. Avery came to see who was at the door, Jonathan giving a wave of thanks for his service, before he returned to the library that was just beyond the doors in front of them.

 

“I knew you had money, Jon. But I didn’t know you lived in one of the nicest manors in the West End.” Geoffrey said, noting all the elegant wood carvings, exotic rugs, and fancy nicknacks. “I am not one to boast.”

 

“No, that’s true. It’s just almost everyone from the West End are stuck up assholes that would sell their souls for a dollar.” He said as he was lead up the stairs to the left of the parlor and down a hallway before stopping in front of Jonathan’s bedroom door. The vampire turned to him with a smile, handing out his coat to him.

 

“I try not to let where I am from, or what I am, determine who I am and what I must act like. Otherwise I would be a very poor example of a doctor.”

 

Geoffrey let his jacket fall to the wooden floor, pulling Jonathan’s face in his hands. He knew Jonathan was a man of his word, hard backed by his actions, but that didn’t stop his heart from swelling at Jon being so himself. It was how he managed to shatter his iron ideals like glass since the day he met him.

 

The kiss was rough and strong. He didn’t care for where he was or who might see. Geoffrey lead, but Jonathan was following right behind sighing his approval. He moved his hands around Geoffrey’s waist guiding them inside his room, closing the door behind them. Geoffrey slipped his tongue into Jonathan’s mouth and purposely around a fang. The shallow cut bleeding just enough for the vampire to growl, greedily pulling on the other’s tongue before forcing himself to pull away. He took a few steps away to regain his sense.

 

“Geoffrey,” he panted. “Why would you do that? That was dangerous.”

 

The hunter smirked. “Not overly. You liked it, though.”

 

Jonathan looked at him with a concerned expression. “Of course I liked it.” He says defeated. 

 

Geoffrey raised his hands, taking a step toward Jonathan. “I know, I know. I’m sorry I can’t help but tease you a little.” Standing in front of Jonathan now, he put his hands on his chest. 

 

“You certain that is wise?” Jonathan asked a smile pulling his lips.

 

“Ya, I am.” Were his last words. Jonathan grinned wide displaying his fangs as he grabbed Geoffrey’s wrists. He shadow jumped, taking his prey with him.

 

Geoffrey lost his breath as he became air with Jonathan, even for that brief second. He inhaled sharply when they resolidified as he tried to orientate himself. His back was against the soft mattress and Jonathan had him pinned, looming over him uncharacteristicly cocky. Just as the hunter caught his breath Jonathan collapsed on him to steal it with another long, greedy kiss.

 

Then as quickly as it started Jonathan pulled away and in a puff of black smoke was standing by his dresser. Geoffrey sat up staring, confused. The hot atmosphere that had built in the room quickly fading out.

 

“Thank you for walking with me home.” He gave a thin smile. “Day will break soon. You should get back to the guard before starts to worry.” 

 

“Right…” Geoffrey cleared his throat. He  could tell Jonathan didn’t want to stop, Geoffrey was a little disappointed himself. Geoffrey had the suspicion that Jonathan didn’t feel overly comfortable taking pleasure in his mother’s house. Not that it mattered because Jonathan was right, he should get back before it gets too late.

 

“I’ll come get you tonight and we can go search Pembroke then.” He stated a lingering hand on Jonathan’s shoulder before he left.

 

It took Geoffrey longer than it should have to walk back to Prewin. He wasn’t stopped or delayed, his feet just didn’t seem to want to go faster. He was amazed by how different London was by day. All the people were out, smiling and happy, seeming to have forgotten that a year ago they were all terrified for their lives of the flu. Even the buildings seemed changed by the bright morning sun. 

 

Geoffrey felt the warmth on his still damp skin and contemplated. Jonathan had once told him that direct contact with the sun felt like being instantly set on fire that burned down to the bones themselves. There was one time, the morning after their fight in the hospital, that he knew what it felt like. After learning Authur was a vampire it made sense, he was terrified he would turn. Back then he would have ended himself, now, with Reid, everything was shades of grey. 

 

In the end the effect was temporary, but he still thought about what he would choose if given the choice between death or undeath now. To never feel this warmth again, to be confined to live only in the night. Would the guard even accept their leader as a leech? They accepted Reid, sure, but only because _Geoffrey_ vouched for him and took his presence as his personal responsibility. 

 

He was so lost in thought, Geoffrey didn’t realize he was being watched and followed. He wasn’t a block away from Prewin when he got ambushed with a heavy blunt object slamming into the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls excuse my obvious foreshadowing, buuuuut when I started I was battling this idea in my head wondering if it was over done, but I love this trope so idc I’m doin it!
> 
> Points if you know what I’m talking about lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You All for reading and commenting and kudoing! I love and appreciate you all. I have officially finished the game so i got some neat ideas on how to unfold my original plot :) whoo!


End file.
